Jedi Leia: A New Hope
by storylover17
Summary: Leia was just an average Tatooine farm girl. That all changed the day her uncle bought two droids. Now Leia is caught in the middle of a war against the Empire. She now has to save Prince Luke Organa and get the stolen Death Star plans to the rebels before it is too late.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters.**

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…

For nineteen years the Empire had ruled over the entirety of the know galaxy. People, of all genders, races and species, lived in fear of the Emperor and his dark right hand. Those fears were most strong in the Inner and Mid Rim territories. But on the desert planet of Tatooine, located in the Outer Rim, the Empire was no concern to the populous of the planet, that is to all but a very few. And amongst those few was a young girl who had one of the greatest destinies known in all the galaxies of the universe.

Leia Skywalker stood beside her uncle, Owen Lars, as the older man talked to the Jawas about buying some droids. The nineteen-year-old girl ran a hand through her waist length brown hair. Leia didn't like dealing with the Jawas anymore than she liked her uncle always keeping her tied to his moisture farm.

Jawas were sentient beings that looked like rodents. They rarely grew more than a meter tall and covered themselves in long hooded robes in order to hide their faces from the other inhabitants of the desert planet. Jawas were scavengers, always looking for and collecting whatever they could find. This band of Jawas happened to have a lot of droids on hand, and Leia's Uncle Owen wanted to buy a few of them.

Leia didn't even know why her uncle bothered to deal with the Jawas. Everyone on Tatooine knew that the Jawas had a reputation for selling outdated and faulty droids to gullible moisture farmers, not that Leia was calling her uncle gullible. She just didn't understand why her old fashioned uncle had to keep on buying used droids when Owen could just buy the droids parts and let Leia build the droids herself. But Owen was strict on his views that women shouldn't be messing around with machinery, only needing to know how it worked if there was no other option. If it wasn't for her aunt, Leia was sure she wouldn't even leave her uncle's sight.

"Leia. Leia!" called Aunt Beru.

Leia turned back to her uncle's moisture farm where her aunt was calling her from. From the top of the hill, Leia looked down at the moisture farm that was her home. Beru was standing outside of the house, a gentle smile upon her kind face.

Beru Whitesun Lars was a kindly woman of forty-seven standard years, five standard years younger than her husband. She had a kindly face with short brown hair and gentle blue eyes. The twin suns of Tatooine made Beru's light skin shine with a warm, motherly glow. Beru was dressed in a long skirt and dark shirt, just like Leia.

"Leia, tell your uncle if he buys a translator, make sure it speaks Bocce." requested Beru.

"Doesn't seem like we have much of a choice, but I'll remind him." called back Leia.

Leia stopped beside her uncle, her brown eyes gazing upon Owen as he talked with one of the Jawas, trying to get a fair deal on the droids he wanted to buy. The man's graying hair and goatee and tired blue eyes made him look older than he actually was, but Owen's determination was still as sharp as that of any young man.

"We'll take the red one. No, not that one." said Owen.

Owen stopped before a golden protocol droid. The protocol droid stared at Owen, the old moisture farmer's face slightly hardening.

"You. I suppose you're programmed for etiquette and protocol." gruffly said Owen.

"Protocol? It's my primary function, sir. I am well versed in all the customs—" began the droid.

"I have no need for a protocol droid." spoke Owen.

"Of course you haven't sir. Not in an environment such as this. That's why I've been programmed—" began explaining the droid.

"What I need is a droid who understands the binary language of moisture vaporators." stiffly said Owen.

"Vaporators? Sir, my first job was programming binary load lifters…very similar to your vaporators in most respects." responded the droid.

"Can you speak Bocce?" asked Owen.

"Of course I can, sir. It's like a second language to me. I can…" began the droid.

"Alright, shut up. I'll take this one." grumbled Owen.

"Shutting up, sir." said the droid.

Leia didn't like how her uncle was treating the droid, but she kept quiet about it. Owen would just say that she was overreacting because droids were machines, not people.

"Leia, take these two back to the garage. I want them cleaned up before dinner." instructed Owen.

"But I wanted to go to Tosche Station. I want to pick up a few new power converters." replied Leia.

"You can waist time with your friends after your chores are done, Leia. I don't even want you going into that place anyway. Not a woman's place to be in such a dangerous area on her own, especially to get some useless machine parts." stated Owen.

"Fine. Let's get this over with." sighed Leia.

Leia began leading the two droids back to the house. She was about to descend the hill when she heard what sounded like a small explosion. Turning her gaze over her shoulder, Leia saw that the red droid her uncle had just bought had exploded. That's what happened when one dealt with the Jawas.

"Uncle Owen, this R2 unit has a bad motivator. Look." pointed out Leia.

Owen withdrew his hand from the Jawa, the pay still in it.

"What are you trying to pull on us?" barked Owen.

The Jawa started jabbering in its own language as Owen kept going on about how he was not a foolish old man and a pushover. Leia watched her uncle argue, when she felt someone tap her shoulder. Turning her head a little, Leia saw the golden protocol droid was trying to get her attention.

"Excuse me, madam, but that R2 unit it in prime condition, a real bargain." politely said the droid.

The golden protocol droid pointed to the other R2 unit. Leia looked at the R2 unit. It was blue and white, and seemed to be in good working condition. Anyway, it should at least last longer than the red one did. That was all that really matter in the long run.

"Uncle Owen, what about that one?" suggested Leia.

"What about that blue one? We'll take that one." declared Owen.

The Jawas brought the blue R2 forward.

"I'm sure you'll be quite pleased with that one, madam. He really is in first class condition. I've worked with him before. Here he comes." spoke the droid.

The R2 unit rolled forward. Leia rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Alright, let's get going." sighed Leia.

Leia began to walk back to the house. She her the protocol droid speak to the R2 unit as they began following after her.

"I hope you appreciate this. Why I should stick my neck out for you is quite beyond my capacity." retorted the droid.

Leia entered the garage. She got everything ready to clean up the droids as her uncle had asked of her. When everything was ready, Leia turned her attention back to the droids.

"Everything's set. You can go first…I never actually got your names. What do you call yourselves? What's your designation?" asked Leia.

The protocol droid gestured to himself and then to the R2 unit.

"I am known as C-3PO, madam. And this is R2-D2." answered C-3PO.

Leia made sure to memories the droids names. Owen would not have appreciated his niece being so friendly with droids, but it was just part of Leia's personality. She was too much of a tomboy to fit in with most of the Tatooine female standards.

Leia got C-3PO ready for an oil bath. As the golden protocol droid slowly descended into the bath of oil, Leia went back to working on a few of her projects.

"Thank the maker. This oil bath is going to feel so good. I've got such a bad case of dust contamination, I can barely move." said C-3PO.

Leia ignored the protocol droid's jabbering. She kept her mind and hands focused on repairing the old comm. link she had found over two months ago. Leia had bought the old comm. Link along with a bunch of other useless parts, in her Uncle Owen's terms. In truth Leia had been trying to collect parts for a spaceship. She might not have been able to build one from scratch on her own, but she could buy a junked old model and replace any damaged parts with whatever she had on hand or could find. Leia had been saving up for the past year for just that, but she had nowhere near enough to buy a spaceship, even a junked one like she had planned. But what else could she do? The only way Leia would ever get off Tatooine was if she had a spaceship, and she'd only get a spaceship if she bought one herself.

After a making a few more tweaks on the comm. link, Leia got back to work on cleaning up the droids. C-3PO was already being lifted from the oil bath. Leia was working on R2 when she noticed all the wear on the small droid.

"You've got a lot of carbon scoring. Seems you two guys have seen a lot of action." noticed Leia.

"With all we've been through…sometimes I'm amazed we're in as good condition as we are…what with the rebellion and all." responded C-3PO.

That got Leia's attention. The young girl turned around, her brown eyes fixated on C-3PO. Had that droid just mentioned the rebellion? That couldn't be right. Sure, Leia had heard rumors about a rebellion rising up to fight against the Empire, but she never thought they were true. There had been a few small scale rebellions during the time the Empire first rose to power, but they had all been wiped out early on. The rebellion that most ever rumor she heard about spoke of a large scale organization, possible comprising of thousands of members. Leia knew she had to know more. She just had to.

"You know of the rebellion against the Empire?" questioned Leia.

"That's how we came to be in your service, if you take my meaning, madam." told C-3PO.

R2 whistled his own response.

"Have you been in any battles?" curiously asked Leia.

"Several, I believe. There's not much to tell. I'm not much of an interpreter and not very good at telling stories. Well, not at making them interesting, anyway." replied C-3PO.

Leia could tell she wasn't going to get much else from the droid. So she turned her attentions back to R2, finishing up her work.

"Alright, little guy…you've got something stuck in her pretty good. C-3Po, were you and R2 on a Starcruiser or—" began Leia.

Leia yanked out whatever had been caught in R2. The young girl was set flying backwards, landing rather clumsily on her back. Righting herself to a sitting position, Leia took notice that a holographic recording had been activated from R2.

The message was of a person, a young man perhaps not much older than Leia herself. Leia observed the holographic image of the young man. The young man had a slim body and muscular physique. He was dressed in a white military like uniform. Leia thought she could see a blaster and some cylinder like device handing from the young man's belt, but they were block from view by the formal white cloak he wore. The hood of the cloak was brought up over the young man's head, but Leia could still clearly see his face. Even though the hologram was tinted blue and had a small glitch, Leia could still make out that the young man had neatly kept shoulder length hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Help us, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You are our only hope. Help us, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You are our only hope. Help us, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You are our only hope." repeatedly the message.

"Who's he?" wondered Leia.

Leia felt strangely attracted to the young man in the hologram. It felt like she knew him from somewhere, but she could not remember where from.

"She asked you a question, R2? And, what is that?" asked C-3PO.

R2 beeped his answer. C-3Po kindly translated the other droids beeping.

"He says it's nothing, madam, merely a malfunction. Old data. Pay it no mind." translated C-3PO.

"Who is he? He's very handsome. Definitely not from Tatooine, or the Outer Rim, by the looks of him." spoke Leia.

"I'm afraid I'm not quite sure, madam. I think he was a passenger on our last voyage. A person of some importance, I believe. Our captain was—" began explaining C-3PO.

"Is there anymore of this recording?" interrupted Leia.

R2 beeped out an answer. C-3PO looked at the other droid, not amused with his friend's behavior.

"Behave yourself, R2. You're going to get us into trouble. It's alright. We can trust her. She is our new master." assured C-3PO.

R2 gave his answer which C-3PO quickly translated. Leia made a mental not to learn what R2 was saying. She didn't always want to rely on C-3PO to translate if she needed information from him in a hurry.

"He says he's the property of Obi-Wan Kenobi, a resident of these parts…and it's a private message for him. Quite frankly madam, I don't know what he's talking about. Our last master was Captain Antilles. But with all we've been through, this R2 unit has become a bit eccentric." stated C-3PO.

Leia seemed to ignore the latter part of C-3PO's speech. She wondered who this Obi-Wan Kenobi could be. And what connection did he have with these droids and the rebellion? It seemed Leia just kept getting more and more questions with fewer and fewer answers.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi. Perhaps he's related to old Ben Kenobi?" wondered aloud Leia.

"I beg your pardon, madam, but do you understand what he is talking about?" asked C-3PO.

"I might. I don't know anyone named Obi-Wan…but old Ben lives out beyond the Dune Sea. He's a bit of a strange old hermit. My uncle doesn't like me going anywhere near him, but I kind of like the old man." answered Leia.

Leia looked back at the hologram. The message was still playing in that continuous loop. It sounded like the young man as in trouble, and more than just he was in danger from how he was speaking. She had to play back the entire message from the beginning. That was the only way Leia knew she might get some answers to her continually growing array of questions.

"Do you know how to play the message from the beginning?" kindly asked Leia.

R2 gave a few quick beeps and whistles.

"He says the restraining bolt has short-circuited his recording system. He suggests that if you remove the bolt…he might be able to play back the entire recording." translated C-3PO.

Leia quickly removed the restraining bolt. As soon as the restraining bolt was removed, the holographic image disappeared. Now Leia was furious. The droid was supposed to play the entire message, not hide it from her.

"Play back the message." ordered Leia.

R2 beeped and whistled in a tone that Leia thought was disbelief.

"What do you mean by "What message?" The one you're carrying inside your rusty innards." spoke C-3PO

"Leia. Leia!" called Beru.

Leia rose from the ground. She pushed the message to the back of her mind for the moment, answering back to her aunt.

"I'll be there, Aunt Beru." called back Leia.

"I'm sorry, madam, but he seems to have picked up a slight flutter." apologised C-3PO.

"That's alright. See if you can fix him. I can't keep my aunt waiting." sighed Leia.

Quickly leaving the garage, Leia ran back to the house. She heard the two droids talking, but she was unable to make out exactly what they were saying.

Beru and Owen sat at the table ready to eat. Leia came into the dining room jut as her aunt and uncle were about to start eating. Taking a seat at the table, Beru handed her niece a plate.

"I think that R2 unit might be stolen." randomly brought up Leia.

"What makes you think that?" flatly asked Owen.

"I came across a recording while cleaning him. He said he belonged to someone named Obi-Wan Kenobi." explained Leia.

Owen and Beru's faces went blank. Leia didn't notice the expressions on her uncle and aunt's faces as she continued explaining what she had discovered about the droids.

"I thought he could belong to Ben Kenobi. Do you know what he is talking about?" politely asked Leia.

Owen shook his head.

"Maybe he's related to Ben." wondered aloud Leia.

"That wizard's just a crazy old man. I don't want you going anywhere near him. Tomorrow, you're going to take that R2 unit to Anchorhead and have its memory erased. Do you understand, Leia?" calmly demanded Owen.

"But what if this Obi-Wan comes looking for his droid?" questioned Leia.

"He won't. I don't think he's around anymore. He died around the same time as your father." flatly responded Owen.

"He knew my father?" gasped Leia.

"I told you to forget it. You're only concern should be to prepare those new droids for tomorrow. In the morning, I want them on the south ridge, working on those condensers." declared Owen.

"Yes, sir. I think those new droids will work out fine. In fact, I was also thinking about our agreement—about me staying on another season. And if these new droids do work out, then I want to buy a ship and do some traveling." calmly said Leia.

"You mean right before the harvest." said Owen.

"You have more than enough droids to help you, Uncle Owen. You don't need me here for that." insisted Leia.

"The harvest is when I need you the most, Leia. It's only another season. And where are you going to buy a ship anyway. If this harvest works out I'll have enough to hire a few extra hands. And after that, if we have enough saved up, you can buy a ship and travel anywhere you like, next year." exclaimed Owen.

"But that's another year." complained Leia.

"It's only another season, Leia." said Owen.

"That's what you said last time, Uncle Owen." reminded Leia.

Leia got up from the table, walking out of the dining room.

"Where are you going. Leia?" asked Beru.

"Nowhere it seems." replied Leia.

As Leia walked back to the garage, she caught a bit of her uncle and aunt talking to each other.

"You can't keep her here forever, Owen. She's a grown woman now." stated Beru.

"I'll make it up to her. Nest year." stiffly responded Owen.

"Leia's not a farmer, Owen. She's too much like her father." spoke Beru.

"That's what I'm afraid of." sighed Owen.

Owen and Beru went back to their meal, not another word said between them.

**I've had this idea in my head for a while. I'm going to try and make it different than the movies, but still try to be as close as possible. Comment if you like the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters.**

The twin suns of Tatooine were setting. Leia looked out over the setting suns, wishing to be somewhere far away. Sighing, Leia headed for the garage. Uncle Owen would not be pleased with her if she didn't have those droids ready for tomorrow.

Walking into the garage, Leia grabbed a remote from one of the tables. She pressed a few of the buttons on the remote. Suddenly, someone screamed. Leia turned and saw C-3PO hiding in a corner. Leia realised the droid had obviously made the scream, but why was he hiding.

"What are you doing in that corner?" demandingly asked Leia.

"It wasn't my fault, madam. Please don't deactivate me. I told him not to go, but he's faulty, malfunctioning. Kept babbling on about his mission." panicked C-3PO.

This was a problem. Grabbing a pair of binoculars, Leia ran outside of the garage. C-3PO quickly followed after his young new mistress. As Leia scanned over the endless seas of sand looking for R2, C-3Po kept going on and on about how troublesome the R2 unit was.

"That R2 unit is always causing trouble. These astro droids are getting quite out of hand. Even I can't understand their logic at times." told C-3PO.

Leia ignored the gold protocol droid's senseless rambling. She was more concerned about how her uncle would react once he discovered that one of the droids he bought was missing.

"How could I have been so stupid? That droid's nowhere is sight. Uncle Owen's going to kill me. He'll never let me buy a ship now." muttered Leia.

"Pardon me, madam, but couldn't we just go after him?" assumed C-3PO.

"It's too dangerous with all the Sandpeople around. We'll have to go after him in the morning and bring him back before Uncle Owen realises he's gone." sighed Leia.

"Leia' we're shutting the power down." called Owen.

"I'll be there in a few minutes." called back Leia.

Leia walked back to the house, C-3PO following after her. That night Leia had a hard time falling asleep. Eventually sleep did overtake her, but it was anything but restful.

The first thing Leia did when she woke up was prepare for the search for R2. She threw on a pair of old but comfortable pants (skirts wouldn't work for where she was going) and one of her work tunics. Slipping on a pair of old leather boots, Leia tied back her hair as she left her room.

After telling Aunt Beru that she had something to do before she started her chores, Leia got C-3PO from the garage and hoped into her uncle's old red hovercar. After what felt like hours of driving Leia began to lose hope of ever finding R2. How could one little droid cross so much desert in one night anyway? It was impossible, and yet Leia was in just that sort of a situation.

Suddenly, the hovercar's scanner began to pick up the presence of a droid. A small smile tugged at the edge of her lips. There were no towns or settlements for miles around. That meant there would be little chance of running into any form of civilization and its technologies, including droids. So for the scanner to be picking up the presence of a nearby droid, it had to be R2. At least, that was how Leia saw it.

Leia turned on the accelerator. She wanted to find that R2 unit and get back to the house as soon as possible. The last thing she needed was her uncle reminding her not to be late for chores, again.

Sure enough, the signal was coming from R2. Leia stopped the hovercar. She jumped out of the hovercar, running towards the droid that had caused her so much trouble. C-3PO was soon beside his mistress, glancing down at his fellow droid with might have been discontentment if he had been an organic been.

"Where do you think you're going, little guy? You've caused me enough trouble as it is. Now come on, where going home." stated Leia.

R2 beeped his protests.

"Mistress Leia is your rightful owner now. We'll have no more of this Obi-Wan Kenobi gibberish. And don't talk to me of your mission either. You're fortunate that Mistress Leia doesn't blast you into a million pieces right here." lectured C-3PO.

"It's fine 3PO. Let's just go home. Uncle Owen is probably already getting worried, and I don't feel like getting punished with extra chores for the thirds time this month." reasoned Leia.

R2 started beeping like crazy. Leia didn't have a good feeling about this. She turned to C-3Po, hoping he could shed some light on R2's rather unsettling behavior.

"What's he saying?" asked Leia.

"There are several creatures approaching from the southeast." told C-3PO.

"Sandpeople. Or worse. Come on. Let's check this out." said Leia.

Leia grabbed the rifle from the hovercar. Owen might not have been pleased of the idea of his niece knowing how to shoot, but with all the dangers on Tatooine Beru had convinced her husband to teach Leia the basics of handling a rifle. On her own time Leia had taught herself how to shoot more actually. She had soon become one of the best shots in her age group. Hopefully those skills would be enough for when they faced whatever was tracking them.

Through the binoculars, Leia saw the large, harry forms of the horned animals the Sandpeople used as their mounts. There were two f the animals. That meant there were at least Sandpeople, but Leia suspected there were a lot more than just two.

"There are two Banthas down there, but I don't see any—Wait a minute." quietly spoke Leia.

A humanoid like figure walked up to the Banthas. From the ugly face and tattered robes, Leia could tell it was a Sandperson.

"There are Sandpeople down there, all right. I see one of them now." observed Leia.

Suddenly a Sandperson sprang up in front of Leia. The young woman was sent flying backwards, narrowly avoiding the massive blow from the Sandperson's club. The Sandperson kept swinging its club at Leia, calling out in loud shrieks and bellows. Leia guessed that the Sandperson was calling for reinforcements, and if that was true, Leia knew that she and the droids were doomed.

Three of the Sandpeople roughly got a hold of Leia. They tossed the young girl to the ground. Leia faked being unconscious to try and fool her captors, and it seemed to work. The Sandpeople left Leia alone, turning their attention to the hovercar. The Sandpeople poked and prodded at the hovercar, examining whatever they could get their hands on.

A high picked yelling erupted through the canyon. The sound wasn't coming from a Sandperson that was for sure. Leia guessed it was a man, but she was unable to move to tell for sure. The yelling seemed to scare the Sandpeople, making them abandon the hovercar and run away in the opposite direction.

Leia felt someone touch her face. She still continued to be unconscious. The young woman decided to see if this man or whoever meant her any harm, before revealing herself to be awake.

"Hello there." said a man's voice.

Leia recognised that voice. It was the voice of old Ben Kenobi. Old Ben had saved her from the Sandpeople. Just as she was about to open her eyes, Leia stopped herself. She realised this might be the only opportunity she ever got to see what Ben Kenobi knew about that message R2 was carrying.

"Come here, my little friend. There's no need to be afraid." assured Ben.

Leia heard R2 make a few high beeping sounds.

"Don't worry. She'll be alright." insisted Ben.

Ben put a hand on Leia's shoulder. Now felt like the time to finally wake up, Leia decided. Slowly, Leia opened her eyes and sat up.

"Rest easy, little one. You've had a busy day. You're fortunate to still be in one piece." spoke Ben.

As Leia sat up, she found herself face to face with Ben Kenobi. The fifty-seven-standard-year-old man was dressed in the robes that he always seemed to wear. His grayed hair and beard, as well as his hardened blue-gray eyes, gave old Ben the impression that he had lived a hard life. But for all that Leia knew Ben Kenobi had never been of Tatooine.

"Ben? Ben Kenobi? Man I'm glad to see you." gasped Leia.

"The Jundland Wastes are not to be travelled lightly." reminded Ben.

Ben helped Leia to her feet. R2 came out of hiding. The little droid rolled up to Ben and Leia.

"Tell me, young Leia, what brings you out this far?" wondered Ben.

"That little droid. He's searching for his former master. I've never seen such devotion from a droid before. R2 says he belong to someone named Obi-Wan Kenobi. I was wondering if you knew of him." explained Leia.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi? Obi-Wan. Now, that's a name I haven't heard in a long time." said Ben.

"I think my uncle knew him. My uncle, told me that Obi-Wan was dead." told Leia.

"He's not dead. Not yet." insisted Ben.

"So you know this Obi-Wan?" hopefully asked Leia.

"Of course I know him. He's me. I haven't gone by the name of Obi-Wan since, oh, before you were born." confessed Ben.

Leia was surprised. She did not expect old Ben to be the Obi-Wan she had been looking for. Although, she never expected to run into Sandpeople while out looking for a droid or wonder about some hidden message either.

"So R2 belongs to you?" assumed Leia.

"I don't seem to remember ever owning a droid. Very interesting." spoke Ben.

The Sandpeople's shrieks echoed off the canyon walls.

"I think we better go inside. The Sandpeople are easily startled but they will soon be back—and in greater numbers." suggested Ben.

R2 beeped. Leia remembered the other droid.

"3PO." remembered Leia.

Leia found the golden protocol droid. One of C-3PO's arms had been ripped off when the Sandpeople attacked. Ben helped Leia sit the droid up.

"Where am I? I must have taken a bad step." said C-3PO.

"Can you stand? We have to get out of here before the Sandpeople come back." concernedly asked Leia.

"I don't think I can make it. Go on without me, Mistress Leia. There's no sense in you risking yourself on my account. I'm done for." dramatically said C-3PO.

Leia rolled her eyes. She was in no mood for dealing with difficult droids. After being attacked by Sandpeople, this was the last thing that she needed.

"We don't have time to talk like this, 3PO. Now come on. We have to get going." snapped Leia.

Ben and Leia got the golden protocol droid to his feet. The two humans and two droids made their way to the hovercar. Once they were in the hovercar, Ben drove the group to the place he had called home since he first came to Tatooine.

At Ben's home, Leia got down to repairing C-3PO. There were a lot of spare parts lying around Ben's hovel, meaning there as more than enough material for Leia to repair C-3PO with. After reattaching C-3PO's arm, Leia felt like it was safe to ask Ben a few questions. But before the young girl could ask her first question, Ben beat her to it.

"I haven't seen anyone with that skill of droid repair since the Clone Wars. Your father was just as good a fighter as he was a mechanic. If only he could follow orders. Then he would have been the perfect commander for when we fought in the Clone Wars." observed Ben.

"I think your mistaken, Ben. My father never fought in the Clone Wars. He was a navigator on a spice freighter." corrected Leia.

"That's what your uncle told you. He didn't hold with your father's ideals. Thought you should stay here and not get involved." stated Ben.

That did sound like something her uncle would do. Leia knew her uncle was reluctant to let her leave, but she never thought he would outright lie to her about her parents to keep her from leaving the planet. The lie she had been told made Leia feel as though her uncle and aunt had betrayed her. Well, if her relatives were going to lie about her about her parents, then Leia felt she could only get some honest answers about her parents from Ben.

"So you and my father really fought together in the Clone Wars?" curiously asked Leia.

"I was once a Jedi knight, the as your father." answered Ben.

Leia was shocked. Never had she suspected that her father could be a Jedi. She had heard countless stories about the Jedi, how they had been slaughtered before the Empire rose to power and that they had been traitors to the entire galaxy. Leia had never believed those stories about the Jedi being traitors, but she never voiced that opinion aloud.

Stormtroopers, the pawns of the Empire, were everywhere and would have arrested anyone who spoke out against the Emperor. But it was not the Stormtroopers that had kept Leia quiet. A far more threatening factor had made the young girl stay quiet about her opinions on the Jedi, and that threatening factor was her Uncle Owen. Now Leia knew why her uncle had forbidden even the mention of the Jedi in their home, because her father had been one of them.

"I wish I had known my father." sighed Leia.

"He was the best starpilot in the galaxy, and a cunning warrior. I understand you've become quite a good pilot yourself. And he was a good friend." fondly remembered Ben.

Ben seemed to remember something. The old man got up from his chair. He rummaged around in an old trunk until he found what he was looking for. Leia was what Ben had taken from the trunk. It was a strange cylinder like object, much like the one Leia had seen hanging from the belt of the boy from the holographic message.

"That reminds me. I have something here for you. Your father wanted you to have this when you were old enough but your uncle wouldn't allow it. He feared you might follow old Obi-Wan on some damn-fool idealistic crusade, just like your father did." explained Ben.

Leia finished with the last of C-3PO's repairs.

"Madam, if you'll not be needing me, I'll shut down for a while." told C-3PO.

"Go ahead, 3PO. I'm not going to stop you." brushed off Leia.

C-3PO shut himself down. Leia rose from the droid's side, slowly approaching Ben. She stared curiously at the cylindrical object Ben held in his hand.

"What is it?" curiously wondered Leia.

"You're father's lightsaber. This is the weapon of a Jedi knight." began Ben.

Ben handed Leia the lightsaber. Carefully grasping the lightsaber in her hand, Leia activated it. The lightsaber came alive as a blue blade shot out of the hilt.

"Not as clumsy or random as a blaster. An elegant weapon for a more civilized age." continued Ben.

Leia moved the blade about, getting a feel for the weapon. Her father had held this very blade, just as she was now. All her life Leia had wanted something to connect her to her father, and now she had it. She was so intrigued by her father's weapon that Leia barely noticed as Ben sat down and continued to tell of the Jedi.

"For over a thousand generations, the Jedi knights were the guardians of peace and justice in the old Republic, before the dark times, before the Empire." bitterly remembered Ben.

The coldness in Ben's voice was as obvious as the sand seas of Tatooine. Leia deactivated the lightsaber and sat down beside the old man. There was one thing Leia knew she needed to know about her father more than anything else; and she knew Ben was the only one who would honest answer her questions.

"Ben, how did my father really die? My uncle has told me that my father died in an accident, but with all that he's told seems to be lies I need to know the truth. And it seems that you're the only one in this entire galaxy who can give me an honest answer to how my father died. So please Ben, tell me." half-pleadingly asked Leia.

Ben let out a long sigh. It seemed like the old man was trying to suppress some horrid memories. After what she had just learned, Leia suspected her father's death might have been one of those memories.

"A young Jedi named Darth Vader, who was a pupil of mine before he turned to evil, helped the Empire hunt down and destroy the Jedi knights. He betrayed and murdered your father. Now the Jedi are all but extinct. Vader was seduced by the dark side of the Force." explained Ben.

"The Force?" questioned Leia.

"The Force is what gives a Jedi their power. It's an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us and penetrates us. It binds the galaxy together." continued explaining Ben.

R2 beeped, getting everyone's attention. That's when Leia remembered the message. Now that they had found this Obi-Wan Kenobi, perhaps Leia could finally see the entire message with her own eyes.

Ben rose from his seat. The old man walked over to the droid, pushing aside his memories for the moment.

"Let's see if we can't figure out what you are, my little friend, and where you come from." muttered Ben.

Ben activated the message. The holographic image of the young man Leia had seen before once again came alive. Leia paid close attention to the message, wanting to discover what it was about and who had sent it.

"_General Kenobi, years ago you served my father in the Clone Wars. Now he asks of you to help him in his struggle against the Empire. I regret that I am unable to represent my father's request in person. But my ship has fallen under attack and I'm afraid my mission to bring you to Alderaan has failed. I have placed information vital to the survival of the rebellion into the memory systems of this R2 unit. My father will know how to retrieve it. You must see this droid safely delivered to him on Alderaan. This is our most desperate hour, General Kenobi." _explained the boy.

The sound of footsteps, were heard from off-screen of the hologram.

"_Hurry Luke. They are coming."_ warned a female voice.

"_I'm coming, Master. Help us Obi-Wan Kenobi. You are our only hope."_ concluded the boy.

The image of the boy showed him grabbing for his blaster and what Leia knew now was a lightsaber before the image flickered off.

Ben sat back in his chair. This was a difficult decision he was faced with. Making up his mind, Ben turned his gaze towards Leia.

"You must learn the ways of the Force if you are to come with me to Alderaan." announced Ben.

"Alderaan? Ben, isn't this a bit sudden? I mean I just found out about this whole Force thing and my father being a Jedi." slightly panicked Leia.

"I need your help, Leia. He needs your help. I'm getting to old for this sort of thing." responded Ben.

"Can I have some time to think about it? I need time to think about how to explain this to my uncle. But I can get you as far as Anchorhead. You can get a transporter there to Mos Eisley or wherever you're going. I'll try to have an answer for you by then." promised Leia.

"You must do what you feel is right, of course." responded Ben.

Ben rose from his seat. The old man told Leia he would take her home. Leia gathered her things, when she remembered the lightsaber. She was about to hand it back to Ben, when the old man stopped her.

"The lightsaber is now yours, Leia. I know that Anakin would have been proud to see his only daughter wielding his weapon." assured Ben.

Hearing her father's name brought a smile to Leia's face. Securing the lightsaber to her belt, Leia gathered the droids and left with Ben back to her uncle's moisture farm.

**So how is the story going so far? Comment if you like the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters.**

On their way back to the moisture farm, Leia and Ben discovered the wreckage of one of the Jawas' vehicles. There were signs of a struggle everywhere. It seemed there were no survivors.

"It seems like the Sandpeople attacked. There are gaffi sticks and Bantha tracks everywhere. But I've never heard of Sandpeople attacking anything this big before." observed Leia.

"They didn't, but we are meant to think they did. These tracks are side-by-side. Sandpeople always travel in single file to hide their numbers." explained Ben.

"These are the same Jawas that sold R2 and 3PO to my uncle." said Leia.

"And these blast points, too accurate for Sandpeople. Only Imperial Stormtroopers are so precise." pointed out Ben.

"But why would Imperial troops want to slaughter Jawas?" questioned Leia.

That's when Leia realised why the Stormtroopers had slaughtered the Jawas. She looked at the droids, her stomach knotting with every passing second.

"If they could trace the droids back to these Jawas, they might have learned who they sold them to and that would lead them back…home." realised Leia.

Leia ran back to the hovercar. She ignored Ben's pleads and warnings. All Leia was focused on was getting back to the farm, making sure her family was still alive.

When Leia got back to the farm, she found it in complete ruin. Panic and fear began to consume the young girl. Leia stopped the hovercar and raced towards the destroyed remains of her home. She desperately called out to her aunt and uncle, but there was no reply.

"Uncle Owen. Aunt Beru. Uncle Owen. Aunt Beru." desperately called out Leia.

Leia gasped. There before her lay the charred remains of her aunt and uncle. Overcome by so much grief, Leia turned away from the horrid scene in front of her. Tears began to form in Leia's eyes, but she knew she couldn't let them fall. She had to be strong. It was the only way she would survive.

Returning to the hovercar, Leia drove back to the canyon where Ben and the droids were still waiting. Behind her Leia left the burning moisture farm, the only place she had ever called home. And with it, Leia left behind the carefree thought and innocence of her childhood.

Ben noticed the pain in Leia's eyes as she walked up to him. The old Jedi tried to retain his composure while still offering some comfort to Leia at the same time.

"There was nothing you could have done, had you been there. You'd have been killed too and the droids would now be in the hands of the Empire." softly spoke Ben.

"I want to come with you to Alderaan. There's nothing left for me here now. I want to learn the ways of the Force and become a Jedi like my father." confidently spoke Leia.

Ben put a hand on Leia's shoulder. A small smile crossed Leia's face. The old man and young woman gathered the droids and got back into the hovercar. They had to get to Mos Eisley spaceport if they were going to find a ship to take them off Tatooine. All the parts Leia had been saving to build her own ship had been destroyed and they didn't have enough to buy a ship of their own. That left them with the only option to find someone who was willing to fly them to Alderaan.

Ben slowly brought the hovercar into Mos Eisley. Now they had to be careful. Mos Eisley was crawling with all sorts of criminals and Stormtroopers. The last thing they needed was to be caught. Unfortunately, fate did not seem to be on their side.

A small squad of four or so men surrounded the hovercar. From the white armour, bulky helmets and guns, Leia could tell they were Stormtroopers. She was just glad that she had hidden the lightsaber within her shirt, or there might have been more trouble than either Leia or Ben wanted.

"How long have you had these droids?" asked one Stormtrooper.

"About three of four seasons." lied Leia.

"They're up for sale if you want them." added Ben.

"Let me see you identification." ordered a second Stormtrooper.

Ben held out his hand.

"You don't need to see our identification." told Ben.

"We don't need to see your identification." repeated the Stormtrooper.

"These aren't the droids you're looking for." spoke Ben.

"These aren't the droids we are looking for." responded the Stormtrooper.

"We can go about our business. Move along." instructed Ben.

"You can go about your business. Move along." said the Stormtrooper.

The Stormtrooper signaled for them to move along. Leia was more than happy when they started moving. She would have to remember to ask Ben how he did that Jedi mind trick. It might just come in handy for her someday.

Ben stopped the hovercar outside of some building Leia guessed might have been a bar or close likes. A gathering of Jawas ran up to the hovercar, much to C-3Po's annoyance.

"I can't abide these Jawas. Disgusting creatures." complained C-3PO.

Leia got out of the hovercar and shooed the Jawas away. When the last of the Jawas had fled, Leia turned her attention back towards Ben.

"Was that some kind of Jedi mind trick you used on those Stormtroopers?" asked Leia.

"The Force has a strong influence on the weak-minded." responded Ben.

"Do you really think we'll find a pilot here that will take us to Alderaan?" questioned Leia.

"Most of the best freighter pilots are to be found here. Only watch your step—this place can be a little rough." warned Ben.

Not saying another word, Leia followed Ben into the bar. There were all sorts in the bar, dozens of different species from planets all over the galaxy. Anyone of them could be the pilot that would take them to Alderaan. Hopefully they would be able to find one fast, before more Stormtroopers caught up with them.

Ben went to go look for a pilot. Leia was about to do the same thing, when one of the bartenders stopped her.

"We don't serve their kind here." snapped the bartender.

"What?" said Leia.

"Your droids—they'll have to wait outside. We don't want them here." informed the bartender.

"You two just wait outside. We're in enough trouble as it is. We don't need to be adding anymore to it." explained Leia.

"I heartedly agree with you, madam." told C-3PO.

The two droids left the bar. Leia walked up to the bar stand. The bartender looked at the young girl, obviously noticing how out of place Leia looked amongst the rather chaotic scene. It seemed other people noticed how out of place Leia was too. Without any warning, one of the bar goers, some grotesque alien, grabbed Leia by the wrist. A thin smile emerged on the alien's inflamed lips, giving his face an expression that made Leia want to hurl.

"What's a pretty lady like you doing in a place like this?" coldly asked the alien.

"That's none of your concern. Now let me go you." demanded Leia.

Leia tried to break free from the alien's grasp, but his grip only got tighter the more she struggled.

"Don't be like that, sweetheart. How's about I take you back to my place? Show you around a bit." slyly said the alien.

Leia knew what her captor was implying, and she didn't like it one bit. Luckily for her, Ben activated his lightsaber before the alien even had the chance to take one step closer to Leia. The old hermit's blue lightsaber flashed as it cut straight through the alien's hand. The alien jumped back, screaming in pain. Leia was sent flying backwards, but at least she was free from that horrid creature's grasp.

A moment later the bar went back to how it was. Ben deactivated the lightsaber, strapping it back onto his belt. Leia got to her feet, flicking her wrist to see if the alien had damaged it.

"Thanks, Ben." thanked Leia.

The old Jedi smiled at the young girl. He was glad Leia had not been harmed.

Leia noticed a strange alien standing behind Ben. The alien was taller than any man Leia had ever seen, its body covered completely in long, brown fur. It had sharp fangs and long claws. A bandolier was across the alien's chest, various weapons hanging from his body. Despite the alien's tall stature and different appearance, his blue eyes actually seemed inviting, almost friendly. From what she could remember, Leia suspected that the alien in front of her was a Wookiee.

"Chewbacca here is the first mate to a ship that might suit us." spoke Ben.

Chewbacca, the Wookiee, led the old Jedi and the farm girl to his captain. Leia knew they had found the captain when Chewbacca stopped at a table. Taking a better look at the captain, Leia could tell that the man (he was human) was no good.

The captain seemed to be a man about ten years or so older than Leia. He had short brown hair and eyes, which held a look that Leia didn't like. The captain was dressed in a simple set of pants with a dark vest over a long sleeved white shirt. There was a small scar on his chin and a blaster fell over one hip, only adding to Leia's suspicions that the man was trouble.

"Han Solo. I'm captain of the _Millennium Falcon._ Chewie here tells me you're looking for passage to the Alderaan system." introduced Han.

"Yes, indeed, if it's a fast ship." told Ben.

"Fast ship? You've never heard of the _Millennium Falcon?_" questioned Han.

"Should I have?" replied Ben.

"It's the ship that made the Kessel run in less than twelve parsecs." gloated Han.

Ben and Leia's faces remained expressionless. Han seemed to be slightly irritated by the two strangers' unknowing of his ship.

"I've outrun Imperial starships. Not the local bulk cruisers, mind you. I'm talking about the big Corellian ships now. She's fast enough for you, old man. What's the cargo?" bluntly asked Han.

"Only passengers—myself, the girl, two droids…and no questions asked." stated Ben.

"Is it some kind of local trouble?" asked Han.

"Let's just say we'd like to avoid any Imperial entanglements." responded Ben.

"Well, that' the real trick, isn't it? And it's going to cost you something extra. Ten thousand, all in advance." proclaimed Han.

Leia couldn't believe what Han had just said. Who did that guy think he was? How were they supposed to get that kind of money? What was he, some kind of crook? Although, from the look of things, Leia was willing to guess that was not too far from Han's actually occupation.

"Ten thousand? We can almost buy our own ship for that." snapped Leia.

"But who's going to fly it, princess?" smugly asked Han.

"Don't call me that. Let's go, Ben. We'd have better luck on our own that dealing with this swindler." grumbled Leia.

"Ignore my young friend. She has been though a rather difficult situation of late. We can pay you two thousand now, plus fifteen once we reach Alderaan." offered Ben.

"Seventeen? Okay, you've got yourself a ship. We'll leave as soon as you are ready. Docking Bay 94." accepted Han.

"Ninety-four." said Ben.

Han stared at something in the distance.

"Looks like somebody's beginning to take an interest in your handiwork." observed Han.

Leia looked over her shoulder. Sure enough, there were two Stormtroopers talking to the bartender. Things just seemed to keep getting worse and worse for Leia. Ben grabbed the young girl by the arm, leading her out of the bar. The only thing they could do was hope that the Stormtroopers didn't notice them as they left the bar, and that Han would keep his mouth shut about their location.

When they were safely back in town, Leia relaxed a little. With all of these close calls she had been having recently, it was hard for the young girl to remain calm.

"You'll have to sell your hovercar." informed Ben.

"That's alright. Not like I'm going to need it where we're going anyway." responded Leia.

Leia and Ben continued to walk through the town, keeping their heads down to keep from drawing too much attention.

**So what do you think? Comment if you like the story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters.**

Leia and Ben found someone to sell the hovercar to. It pained Leia to have to sell the hovercar, the last thing she actually had that connected her to her old life, but she knew it was impossible for her to kept it.

After they had sold the hovercar, Ben and Leia worked on gathering everything they would need for their journey. They walked slowly through the market place, trying their best to remain discreet about their purchases. Leia was just glad that C-3PO and R2 were hiding somewhere and not with them. Having those droids around would have brought too much attention to themselves.

"If the ship's as fast as he's boasting, we ought to do well." muttered Ben.

Leia put on the cloak Ben had bought for her. Pulling the hood over her head, Leia slung the supply bag over her shoulder. They had just gotten the last thing Ben had on his supply list. After collecting the droids, the old Jedi Master and his new student met up with Chewbacca. The Wookiee guided the two humans and the two droids to his captain's ship, _the Millennium Falcon_.

_The Millennium Falcon_ was not like anything Leia expected. The ship was old and battered, numerous repair jobs showing it had been around for a lot time. This was the ship that was supposed to bring them to Alderaan! Leia knew this had to be a joke. How could a thing like that fly? It barely looked like it was able to get off the ground, let alone fly to another planet.

"This ship is worse than the scrap model I was looking at." commented Leia.

"She'll make point five past light speed. She might not look like much, but she's got it where it counts, princess. I've made a lot of special modifications myself. But we're a little rushed, so if you'll just get on board, we'll get out of here." retorted Han.

Everyone got onboard the ship. Han stayed outside, going after a few last minute checks before takeoff. Suddenly, a small battalion of Stormtroopers charged into the docking bay. Lasers ricocheted throughout the docking bay, both sides firing at the other. Han raced into the ship, firing at the Stormtroopers with his blaster.

"Chewie, get us out of here." shouted Han.

Racing to the front of the ship, Han jumped into the pilot's seat. Everyone else quickly strapped themselves down, just barely avoiding being thrown to the rear of the ship during takeoff. The passengers held on for dear life as the _Falcon_ left Tatooine's atmosphere.

"An Imperial cruiser. Our passengers are hotter than I thought. Hold them off. Angle the deflector shields while I make the calculations to the jump to light speed." commanded Han.

Chewbacca did as his captain ordered. Han began putting in the coordinates when he noticed to more Imperial cruisers closing in on the _Falcon._

"Stay sharp. There's two more coming in. They're going to try and cut us off." warned Han.

"Why don't you try and outrun them, Flyboy? I thought you said this ship was fast." sarcastically mocked Leia.

"Watch it, princes. Or you're going to be floating home." snapped Han.

Han turned his attention back to the controls.

"We'll be safe enough once we make the jump to hyperspace. Besides, I know a few maneuvers. We'll lose them." stated Han.

The Imperial ships began firing on the _Falcon._ Leia gripped the wall for support when one of the lasers the Imperials had shot at them hit the ship. This was just what she needed. Whoever this Han Solo character was, Leia knew she was only going to end up getting them killed. Now she really wished she had tried harder to convince Ben to find another ship to take them to Alderaan.

"Here's where the fun begins." said Han.

"How long before you make the jump to hyperspace?" asked Ben.

"It'll take a few moments to get the coordinates from the navicomputer." informed Han.

Another laser hit the _Falcon._

"We'll be dead by them." remarked Leia.

"Traveling through hyperspace ain't like dusting crops, princess. Without precise calculations, we'd fly right through as star or bounce too close to a supernova, and that would end your trip real quick." deadpanned Han.

A red light started to flash on the monitors. Leia knew that couldn't be a good sign.

"We're losing the deflector shield. Go strap yourselves in. I'm going to make the jump to light speed." warned Han.

Without delaying a second, Leia, Ben and the droids strapped themselves to their seats. Han activated the jump to light speed just as the Imperial cruisers were closing in. A breath escaped Leia that she didn't know she had been holding. Well, she was finally off Tatooine. Now all that was left was to save the person who had sent Ben the message, find the Rebel Base and deliver the plans inside of R2. Easy as Tatooine's twin suns were hot. All they had to do was stay alive until the end of it all.

Ben tapped Leia on the shoulder. The young girl looked at the old man.

"I think now would be the best time to do some training." told Ben.

A smile tugged at the corner of Leia's mouth. She was finally going to receive some Jedi training. For the first time since her entire world turned upside down, Leia felt excited.

Leia activated her father's—now her—blue lightsaber. She tried to hit the moving robotic target Ben had released, but all her attempts to hit it were in vain. Frustration and rage began to lead Leia's actions, an act that did not seem to intrigue Ben at all.

"Never attack an opponent in anger, Leia. It is not the Jedi way." instructed Ben.

"I'm trying Ben. I really am trying." replied Leia.

Leia tried to control her frustration. After three more running's through the drill, and without making a single hit, Leia was about ready to give up. She deactivated her lightsaber and turned to Ben, wanting to ask him if she could have a break, but found the old man sitting down, an expression of horror stricken onto his face.

"What is it Ben? What's wrong?" concernedly asked Leia.

"I felt a great disturbance in the Force, as if millions of voices suddenly cried out in terror and were suddenly silenced. I fear something terrible has happened." answered Ben.

Leia tried to console Ben, but her attempts at questioning the old man were thwarted the moment Han Solo strode into the room. What was that guy's problem anyway? Couldn't he see that they were trying to have a private conversation? It was just a good thing that Han was their pilot, or else Leia was sure he wouldn't have made it back out of the room in one piece.

"You can forget your troubles with those Imperial slugs. I told you I would outrun them." gloated Han.

Leia reactivated her lightsaber. Suddenly training didn't seem like such a bad activity after all. The old Jedi and his new apprentice ignored the ship captain, only making Han more annoyed than he already was.

"Don't everybody thank me at once. Anyway, we should be at Alderaan at 0200 hours." informed Han.

Leia heard a low growling. Looking out of the corner of her eye, Leia saw that Chewbacca and the droids were playing a game of holochess. And from the looks of it, R2 had just made a move that Chewbacca wasn't too happy with.

"He made a fair move. Screaming about it can't help you." stated C-3PO.

"Let him have it. It's not wise to upset a Wookiee." warned Han.

"But, sir, nobody worries about upsetting a droid." spoke C-3PO.

"That's because a droid don't pull people's arms out of their sockets when they lose. Wookiees are known to do that." pointed out Han.

"I see your point, sir. I suggest a new strategy, R2. Let the Wookiee win." suggested C-3PO.

Leia tried to remain focused on her training, but so far she was not doing very well. Her reflexes were too slow and she kept missing the target. Ben was not very impressed with how his student was doing, but he had to keep reminding himself that this was Leia's first time handling a lightsaber. This was not the Jedi Temple, and he could not expect her to be a master on her first lesson.

"Remember, a Jedi can feel the Force flowing through them." reminded Ben.

"You mean it controls our actions?" assumed Leia.

"Partially. But it also obeys your commands." continued Ben.

Leia jumped when the robotic target's laser hit her. She tried to keep from crying out in pain, but it didn't work. Han laughed at the girl's pain, earning him a death glare from the former farm girl.

"Hokey religions and ancient weapons are no match for a blaster at your side, princess." laughed Han.

Leia deactivated her lightsaber.

"No one asked your opinion, Flyboy. And just because you don't believe in the Force doesn't mean that it doesn't exist." snapped Leia.

"Girl, I've flown from one side of this galaxy to the other. I've seen a lot of strange stuff but I've never seen anything to make me believe there's one all powerful force controlling everything. There's no mystical energy field that controls my destiny. It's all a lot of simple tricks and nonsense." exclaimed Han.

"Perhaps you just don't have enough faith." mocked Leia.

Ben rose from his seat. He grabbed a helmet and walked up to Leia with it.

"I suggest you try again, Leia. This time, let go of your conscious self and act on instinct." instructed Ben.

Ben put the helmet on Leia's head.

"But the blast shields down, Ben. How am I supposed to fight if I can't see?" wondered Leia.

"Your eyes can deceive you. Don't trust them." instructed Ben.

Taking a deep breath, Leia did as Ben instructed. She reactivated the lightsaber and waited for the laser to come, only for it to once again end up hitting her.

"Stretch out with your feelings, Leia." spoke Ben.

Leia let go of her conscious mind, allowing instinct and the Force to guide her hand. Once the laser deflected off her blade. Then a second time. And a third.

"You see. You can do it." cheerfully said Ben.

Leia pulled off the helmet, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"I call it luck." commented Han.

"Well no one asked you, Flyboy." snapped Leia.

"In my experience, there is no such thing as luck." calmly said Ben.

Han just rolled his eyes at the old man and young girl.

"Good against remotes is one thing. Good against the living, that's something else." pointed out Han.

Before Leia had the chance to state what she thought of Han's comment, the computer started beeping.

"We're coming up on Alderaan." said Han.

Han and Chewbacca left the room. Leia walked up to Ben, forgetting about the obnoxious pilot for the moment.

"I did feel something, Ben. It was almost like I could see the remote." told Leia.

"That's good, Leia. You've taken your first step into a larger world." proudly said Ben.

Ben put a hand on Leia's shoulder. The young girl smiled at her mentor, wondering if this was how her father felt when he was training to be a Jedi. Master and student left the room. They reached the control room by the time Han was preparing to drop out of hyperspace.

"Stand by, Chewie. Here we go. Cut the sublight engines." commanded Han.

The ship was jostled around as soon as it dropped out of hyperspace. What was going on? Why where they in the middle of an asteroid field? They should have been over Alderaan. Leia knew that "captain" would be nothing but trouble.

"Nice going, Flyboy. You flew us into the middle of an asteroid field." deadpanned Leia.

"The coordinates are correct, princess. There's just no Alderaan." snapped back Han.

"What do you mean?" grimly asked Leia.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you. It isn't there. It's been blown up." exclaimed Han.

"How is that possible?" disbelieved Leia.

"Destroyed by the Empire." realised Ben.

Han looked back at the old man as he continued to fly the ship through the asteroid field.

"The entire starfleet couldn't destroy the entire planet. It'd take a thousand ships with more fire power than I've—" began Han.

The _Falcon's _sensors started to go off.

"There's another ship coming." said Han.

"Maybe they'll know what happened to Alderaan." hoped Leia.

"It's an Imperial fighter." told Ben.

The ship fired at the _Falcon._ Han did his best to remain in control of his ship.

"They followed us." guessed Leia.

"No. It's just a short-range fighter." observed Ben.

"There aren't any bases around here. Where did it come from?" wondered Han.

Han chased after the TIE fighter. Leia noticed that the TIE fighter was in an offal hurry to get somewhere.

"That ship seems to be in a big hurry. We better hope that it hasn't identified us. Otherwise we're all in big trouble." stated Leia.

"Not if I can help it. Chewie, jamb its transmissions." ordered Han.

The Wookiee prepared to jamb the TIE fighter's transmissions.

"Let it go. It's too far out of range." spoke Ben.

"Not for long." mumbled Han.

Han followed after the TIE fighter. Ben began to realise that a ship like that would never be able to get this far into space without assistance. So how was it here? It could have been part of a fleet and got separated from the others, but Ben doubted that. There had to be an explanation, he just wasn't seeing it.

Leia noticed that the TIE fighter was heading for a small moon. That's where the other ships had to be, docked on the moon. There must have been a base or something on the rotating planetary satellite. What other explanation was there?

"He's heading for that small moon." pointed out Leia.

"I think I can get him before he gets there. He's almost in range." stated Han.

Ben observed the moon. The old Jedi Master's face grew with unease when he realised what he was truly looking at.

"That's no moon. It's a space station." realised Ben.

"It's too big to be a space station." responded Han.

The _Falcon_ flew closer and closer to the 'moon.'

"I don't like this. That 'moon' gives me a bad feeling. Turn this ship around, Flyboy." ordered Leia.

"Yeah. I think you're right, this time princess. Full reverse. Chewie, lock in the auxiliary power." replied Han.

The_ Falcon_ didn't turn. It kept moving towards the strange moon.

"Why are we still moving towards that 'moon'?" half-shouted Leia.

"We're caught in a tractor beam. It's pulling us in." shouted back Han.

"You were bragging about how fast your ship was nerfhearder. Do something to get us out of here." snapped Leia.

"There's nothing I can do, princess. I'm a full power. I have to shut down. They're not going to get me without a fight." responded back Han.

Han began shutting down parts of the _Falcon._

"You can't win, but there are alternatives to fighting." calmly stated Ben.

**Comment if you like the story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters.**

Leia pushed the hatch to the compartment she was hiding in open. The girl quickly got out of the cramped hidden compartment, glade to get away from her 'roommate.' Han followed after her, getting out of the compartment more slowly than she did.

"Do I even want to know why you had those compartments?" questioned Leia.

"I use them for smuggling. I never thought I'd be smuggling myself in them." dryly responded Han.

Ben looked out from his hiding compartment.

"This is ridiculous. Even if I could take off, I'd never get past the tractor beam." hopelessly said Han.

"Leave that to me." said Ben.

"Damn fool. I knew you were going to say that." muttered Han.

"Who's the more foolish, the fool or the fool who follows him?" retorted Ben.

Han glared at the old man. This is what an old man and some farm girl of a princess got him into. He really didn't need this.

Ben quickly explained his plan to everyone onboard the _Falcon._ Leia didn't particularly like the part where they had to knock out Stormtroopers, but this was a desperate situation for all of them. When two Stormtroopers came onto the _Falcon,_ Leia and Han quickly knocked them out.

Now fully dressed in the white Stormtrooper armour, Leia put the first part of the plan into motion. She exited the ship, tapping her helmet if signaling for a bad transmission. Leia hoped Han would be able to finish his job quickly. She didn't exactly feel like being interrogated by a bunch of soldiers when they discovered that she was an imposter.

Han just blasted his way into the control room. Leia nearly lost her temper. What was this guy doing? They were supposed to be sneaking onto the ship, not draw attention from everyone onboard.

"Nice going nerfhearder. I think you woke the entire ship. People from Tatooine are going to be complaining about all the noise you, and that big hairball, are making." deadpanned Leia.

"Bring it on. I'd prefer a straight fight to all this sneaking around." snapped back Han.

Leia was just about to grab her lightsaber when C-3PO interrupted the two's argument.

"We've found the computer outlet, sir." told C-3PO.

"Plug in. He should be able to interpret the entire Imperial network." spoke Ben.

R2 plugged himself into the Imperial computers. The little droid searched through thousands of files in less than a fraction of a second, looking for the information that they currently needed. Finally, R2 found what he had been looking for. He told what he had found in his speech of beeps and whistles, C-3PO translating for the other droid as he always did.

"He's found the controls to the power beam that's holding the ship here. He'll try to make the precise location appear on the monitor." began C-3PO.

Flashes of different levels of the space station appeared on the monitor screen.

"The tractor beam is coupled to the main reactor in seven locations. A power loss at one of the terminals will allow the ship to leave." explained C-3PO.

Ben turned to his young companions, his face calm but eyes giving away what he was truly feeling.

"I don't think you two can help. I must go alone." spoke Ben.

"Whatever you say. I've done more than I bargained for on this trip already." mumbled Han.

"You can't go alone, Ben. You'll need help." insisted Leia.

"Be patient, Leia. Watch the droids. They must be delivered safely or other star systems will suffer the same fate as Alderaan. Your destiny lies along a different path from mine." exclaimed Ben.

Ben opened the door.

"May the Force be with you, Leia." said Ben.

"And with you, Master." replied Leia.

Leia didn't know why she had responded like that, but it seemed right. Ben smiled at his student before running off down the hall. He knew he could trust Leia to complete her destiny. What the Force had in store for him was far different than that of the young girl.

Leia closed the door. She heard Chewbacca speak in what she guessed were words, but they were as inaudible to her as R2's beeps and whistles.

"You said it, Chewie. Where did you dig up that old fossil?" mocked Han.

"Ben is a great man. He was a Jedi, just like my father." defensively said Leia.

"Some Jedi. He managed to get us into a lot of trouble." retorted Han.

"I didn't see you coming up with any bright ideas, nerfhearder." angrily snapped Leia.

"Anything's better than just hanging around waiting for them to pick us up." half-shouted Han.

The sound of R2's beeping caught Leia's attention. The female Jedi-in-training turned her attention from the smuggler for the moment, not forgetting to continue the rest of their conversation later.

"What is it?" asked Leia.

"I'm afraid I'm not quite sure, madam. He says, "I've found them," and keeps repeating, "They're here." I do not know what he could mean." answered C-3PO.

"Who has he found?" wondered Leia.

"Prince Luke Organa and his bodyguard, Amara Bonteri." replied C-3PO.

Leia didn't know who this bodyguard was, but she was shocked to discover that the prince was on this nightmare of a space station.

"The prince? He's here?" gasped Leia.

"Prince?" confusedly asked Han.

"Where is he? And his bodyguard? Where are they being held?" desperately asked Leia.

"Prince? Bodyguard? What in the world is going on?" angrily asked Han.

Leia didn't even hear Han speak. R2 found the location of the prince and the senator.

"Level 5, Detention Block AA-23. He says that they are being held within the same cell. Which is really quite odd? Proper protocol…" began C-3PO.

R2 interrupted the other droid before he could continue speaking.

"Apparently they are both scheduled to be terminated." added C-3PO.

"We've got to do something." stated Leia.

Han was beginning to run out of patience.

"What are you talking about?" demandingly asked Han.

"The droids belong to him. This Prince Luke Organa guy. We have to help him." exclaimed Leia.

"Now look. Don't get any funny ideas. The old man wants us to wait here." reminded Han.

"He didn't know the prince and his bodyguard were here. Find a way into the detention block." ordered Leia.

"I'm not going anywhere." put down Han.

"They're going to be executed. You said you didn't want to wait around to be captured. Now you want to stay?" disbelieved Leia.

"Marching into the detention area is not what I had in mind." shouted Han.

"But they are going to kill them." repeated Leia.

"Better them than me." coldly spoke Han.

When Leia saw that her first approach wasn't going to work, she decided to change tactics.

"Look, this Luke guy is a prince. That means he has to be rich." pointed out Leia.

"Rich?" half-intrigued said Han.

"Rich and powerful. If you were to save him, the reward would be exponential. Plus there is that bodyguard of his. Her reward could be just as fare." proclaimed Leia.

"I better get it." demanded Han.

"You will, Flyboy. We just have to rescue them first." smoothly spoke Leia.

Han asked about Leia's plan to get into the detention block. An idea began to form in Leia's head.

"3PO, hand me those binding there, would you?" asked Leia.

C-3PO gave Leia the bindings, who then gave them to Han.

"Put those on Chewie." instructed Leia.

"Don't worry buddy. I think I know what she has in mind." reassured Han.

The smuggler put the bindings on his Wookiee partner. C-3PO had no idea what was going on, and did not like the looks of what Leia had planned if his suspicions of what she was doing were right.

"Mistress Leia, madam, pardon me for asking but what should R2 and I do if we are discovered here?" asked C-3PO.

"Lock the door and stay hidden." told Leia.

"And hope they don't have blasters." added Han.

Putting back on the Stormtrooper helmets, Han and Leia made their way down the hall of the space station. They didn't have to go very far before a small robot got in their way. Chewbacca growled at the robot, scaring it away. With the robot gone, the group made their way to the elevator.

None seemed to have suspected as of yet that they were not really Stormtroopers. Leia almost breathed a sigh of relief, but she held it in. The mission was far from over. She would have time to relax once Prince Luke and his bodyguard were saved, and they were all back on the _Falcon_ flying away from this Imperial ship.

In the elevator, Han worked on freeing Chewbacca from the bindings. The smuggler liked this plan less every passing second. How did he manage to get himself wrapped up in this kriffing situation anyway?

"This isn't going to work." stated Han.

"To late to turn back now, Flyboy." responded Leia.

The elevator door opened. All three exited the elevator, trying their best not to draw too much attention to themselves. Apparently the attempt did not go so well. As soon as they walked out of the elevator, an Imperial soldier quickly took notice of them.

"Where are you taking this…thing?" questioned the soldier.

"A prisoner transfer from Cell Block 1138." answered Leia.

"I wasn't notified. I'll have to clear it." said the soldier.

The Imperial soldier signaled to a group of lower ranking soldier behind him. When the two lower ranking soldiers were in range, they put the plan in to action. Chewbacca acted as though he had freed himself of his bindings, roaring as though he would tear every soldier in the room limb from limb.

"Look out! The prisoner's loose!" called out Leia.

Chewbacca grabbed the riffle Han had been carrying. The smuggler and Wookiee made it look like they were fighting over the weapon, but Han freely released his hands when he felt it was the right moment to do so. Leia fired in random directions with her own blaster, taking out all the security cameras and soldiers she could see. With the last of the soldiers down and the security cameras knocked out, Leia, Han and Chewbacca proceeded to make their way to the cell block where Prince Luke and his bodyguard were being held.

"We got to find out what cell this prince of yours is in. Here it is—2187. You go and get him. I'll hold them here." told Han.

Leia rushed to the cell block that the prince and his bodyguard were being held in. She hoped Han would be able to handle things while she looked for the prince. It appeared though that fate had other ideas in mind for the attempted rescues party. The sound of blaster fire caught Leia's attention for a second, and then she heard Han crying out a warning.

"Leia, we're going to be having company." warning called out Han.

Leia knew she had to find Prince Luke and his bodyguard fast. It wouldn't be long before more Imperial soldiers and Stormtroopers made their way to the cell block. And once that happened, there would be no escape for any of them.

Searching quickly, Leia found the correct cell. She opened the door and rushed into the cell. In the cell Leia saw a young blond haired man that she knew was Prince Luke, and an alien woman who she assumed was Amara Bonteri, his bodyguard.

Amara was not like anyone Leia had ever seen before. She appeared to be a woman in her mid-thirties with bright orange skin and deep blue eyes. Her strong body and slender build showed obvious signs of torture, as well as the torn tunic and leggings she wore. Where her hair should have been, she had three white and blue striped lekku that reached her waist, and sharp horns. A ring of what seemed to be teeth circled Amara's face, which had white diamond like patterns on her forehead, wing like marking on her cheeks and tattooed eyebrows.

"What are you doing here, Stormtrooper? If your Dark Lord sent you to harm my bodyguard again, I will not allow it. You will have to go through me before you can harm her again." viciously swore Luke.

Leia removed the Stormtrooper helmet.

"My name is Leia Skywalker. I'm here with Obi-Wan Kenobi. We are here to rescue you." told Leia.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi? Where is he?" asked Luke.

"I can take you to him, your Highness. Just follow me." said Leia.

Amara shakily rose to her feet, ignoring the flash of pain that ran up her left side. Luke rushed to the side of his bodyguard, letting her lean on him for a few moments.

"Master, are you alright?" concernedly asked Luke.

"I will be fine Little Sky. This is no time for us to be worrying. Luke, give me my 'saber. Bring out yours as well. There is no more need to hide what we are." weakly instructed Amara.

Leia watched as Luke opened a hidden compartment in each boot. To the young farm girl's surprise, the prince pulled out two lightsabers from within the compartments of his boots. The lightsabers were shorter and smaller than the one Ben had given to her, but they were lightsabers none the less.

Amara took one of the short lightsabers from the prince. She activated the weapon, a short green blade coming out of the hilt.

"These shoto are not as good as a regular lightsaber, but until we find R2 and get our normal 'sabers back they will have to do. Lead the way Leia. Take us to Master Kenobi." spoke Amara.

The sound of blaster fire and Han's screaming was heard from down the hall. It seemed that their cover had been blown. The Imperials knew they were onboard the space station.

Han came running down the cell bay, Chewbacca close at his side.

"Can't get out that way." panted Han.

"Nice going nerfhearder, you cut off our only escape route." snapped Leia.

"Maybe you would like to go face those Stormtroopers, princess." retorted Han.

Amara got between the two, her patience thinning the longer Leia and Han fought.

"We don't have time for this. We have to get moving." prioritized Amara.

Leia called up C-3PO on her comm. link. She asked the droid if there were any other ways out of the cell block. The protocol droid informed the farm girl that the only way left in or out of where they were was the main entrance. Every other way was cut off. They were trapped and with no way to escape.

"I can't hold them off forever. Now what?" half-shouted Han.

Amara grabbed the blaster from Leia and shot a hole in the wall. She quickly crawled through in, followed closely by Luke. Leia and Han rushed through the hole after the prince and his bodyguard, not feeling like being left behind to deal with the continuously approaching Stormtroopers.

Leia grimaced when she discovered the escape that Amara had found was a garbage shoot. She didn't care about landing in the garbage, but after all that had just happened, this felt like adding unnecessary insult to an already bad injury.

"The garbage chute was a really wonderful idea. What an incredible smell you've discovered." complained Han.

Han raised the blaster rifle. Amara knew what the smuggler was about to do.

"Wait, don't shoot." said Amara.

But it was too late. Han had already shot the blaster. Everyone hit the ground as the red laser bounced around overhead.

Luke felt like tearing the smuggler apart. How dumb was this guy anyway. Who would shoot a blaster in a magnetically sealed room?

"Where you trying to kill us?" shouted Luke.

"Don't start with me kid. You don't want to go there." yelled back Han.

Leia and Amara rolled their eyes. The two women decided to separate the men (one man, and a useless smuggler) before they could kill each other.

"Luke, stand down." commanded Amara.

"Solo, don't make me hurt you." warned Leia.

Suddenly, something grabbed Luke by the leg and pulled him under the water they had been standing in. Everyone froze. What had just happened? What had grabbed Luke?

Luke resurfaced. Amara drew her shoto, cutting at the tentacle arm of whatever held the young prince hostage. Leia started shooting at the water, hoping to hit whatever it was that had dragged Luke under. The attacks from the blaster and shoto eventually made whatever had grabbed the Organa prince eventually let go of him, to everyone's relief.

Luke gasped for breath, greedily taking in mouthfuls of air. Amara was at Luke's side in a second; worriedly looking over him like a scared mother would with a small child.

"Are you alright, Luke?" worriedly asked Amara.

"I will be fine, Master Tano. I am your Padawan after all. The last three years you spent training me as a Jedi would have been wasted if I could not handle a simple situation like this." weakly assured Luke.

The last few things Luke had said finally clicked for Leia. The lightsabers, the fighting style, Luke's calling of Amara "master," it all made sense now that she finally saw the connections.

"You're both Jedi!" realised Leia.

Amara helped Luke to his feet. The older woman faced Leia.

"My real name is Ahsoka Tano. I was the Jedi Padawan of Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker." announced Ahsoka.

"You trained under my father?" gasped Leia.

Ahsoka seemed slightly taken aback by Leia's words. Taking a few steps forward, Ahsoka got a better look at Tatooine farm girl.

"What did you say your name was again?" wondered Ahsoka.

"I'm Leia Skywalker. Anakin Skywalker was my father. Ben…I mean Obi-Wan, told me that my father was a Jedi. He's sort of taken me on as his student, I mean Padawan." answered Leia.

"Skyguy's daughter." muttered Ahsoka.

Before Ahsoka or Leia had the chance to ask the other anymore questions, the walls began to slowly move in on themselves. Moving quickly, everyone tried to keep the walls from moving. All attempts were in vain. Leia tried to call C-3PO on the comm. link, but the protocol droid wouldn't answer. They were trapped in a room with the walls slowly moving in to crush them, and there was no escape.

**Sorry about the late update.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters.**

"_Are you there, madam?"_ asked C-3PO.

Leia looked at the comm. link. It was about time the golden protocol droid answered her distress calls.

"3PO, where have you been? Never mind. Shut down the garbage mashers on the detention level. Do you copy?" commanded Leia.

Leia hoped the transmission wnet through. Just before they were about to be crushed, the walls stopped moving. Everyone let out cheers and hollers of laughter. They were all just glad to be alive, but they didn't have much time to wait.

Moving quickly, the four found a way out of the garbage room. As soon as they were safely out of the deadly room, Han and Leia disposed of the Stormtrooper armour they had been wearing. Leia was glad to finally be rid of that horrid armour, now if only she could get off this station and lose the smuggler, her day would be so much better.

"Let's get moving." said Luke.

A siren went off. Chewbacca started to growl. The Wookiee got up and ran in the opposite direction the others had been planning to go in.

"Where are you going?" asked Han.

Han pulled out his blaster. Despite Luke and Ahsoka's protests, Han still fired his blaster. Luke felt a burning rage begin to ignite in his chest. It took all of Luke's will power to keep from attacking Han. He calmed himself using one of the many calming techniques Ahsoka had taught him over the years.

"I don't know who you are or where you come from now on, but from now on you will do as my Master and I tell you." calmly spoke Luke.

"Let's get one thing strait, kid. I take orders from just one person—me." stated Han.

Luke grabbed Han by the front of his shirt. The prince was no longer able to conceal his rage, letting bits and pieces of it bubble to the surface.

"Let's get one thing strait, smuggler. I have been held captive by the Empire, watched the Dark Lord have my Master tortured, and just seen my home world destroyed. Within one moment I have lost everything and everyone I have ever known. Stopping the Empire is all I have left. So I suggest you keep your mouth shut and keep moving." angrily exclaimed Luke.

Luke almost jumped when he felt someone put a hand on his shoulder. The young prince turned to see his Master staring at him with concern in her deep blue eyes.

"Anger and revenge are not the ways of the Jedi, Luke. I know how you feel. The Jedi Order was destroyed and my own master was cut down by Darth Vader. You know what the Empire did to my family, Luke. For so long I wanted revenge, but I knew my master would have been ashamed if I fell to the ways of the Dark Side. Anakin Skywalker was a great Jedi who defended the Order and the Republic until the end. He died fighting against a Sith with Master Kenobi at his side, defending the beliefs all Jedi held dear. Do not let your rage cloud your judgment Luke, for it will not bring you anything but emptiness." calmly explained Ahsoka.

Luke released Han's shirt. He turned to face Ahsoka, ashamed that he had allowed his anger to surface.

"I am sorry I lost control Master." apologised Luke.

"That is alright, Little Sky. Come on. We have to get going." calmly said Ahsoka.

Releasing the last of his anger into the Force, Luke followed his master down the hall. Everyone proceeded with caution. Weapons remained drawn and all eyes were on the lookout for the presence of Stormtroopers or Imperial soldiers.

They were growing closer to the landing deck. Han grinned, looking at his ship through the window.

"There she is." proudly said Han.

Leia rolled her eyes and pulled out her comm. link.

"C-3PO, do you copy?" asked Leia.

"_We do madam."_ replied C-3PO.

"Are you safe?" calmly asked Leia.

"_For the moment. We're in the hanger across from the ship."_ told C-3PO.

"We're right above you. Stand by." said Leia.

Leia switched off the comm. link. Luke spotted the _Falcon_ through the window. The prince found it hard to believe that his 'rescue team' had been able to fly all the way to the Death Star in that ancient scrap pile.

"You flew here in that?" questioned Luke.

"I've flown in worse ships before Luke. At least this time Skyguy's not at the controls. Then we would all be in more trouble than if we faced the Emperor." chuckled Ahsoka.

Ahsoka smiled at the fond memories she had of her master, but quickly pushed them aside. This was no time for a trip down memory lane. She still had to complete the mission. With the last thoughts of her master slipping to the back of her mind, Ahsoka raced down the hall with her Padawan and everyone else close behind her.

They didn't have to go far before a troop of Stormtroopers found them. Han fired his blaster at the Stormtroopers. The smuggler and Chewbacca raced down the hall, firing off their blasters.

"Get to the ship!" shouted Han.

"Where are you going?" yelled Luke.

"The nerfhearder's going to get himself killed. Don't come crying to me when you get yourself killed, Flyboy." called out Leia.

"Come on." hurried Ahsoka.

More Stormtroopers came down the hall, appearing from every direction. The three Jedi (one Jedi, one Padawan and one beginner) ran from the Stormtroopers. Leia was firing off her blaster like mad. Ahsoka and Luke deflected the enemy's fire with their shotos. Seeing how gracefully Ahsoka and Luke moved with their shotos, preparing to deflect a shot before it actually happened, made Leia slightly jealous.

Leia shook her head. Why should she be jealous? Luke had been training under Ahsoka for three years, and Ahsoka had been a Jedi long before the Order and the Republic fell. There was no reason for her to be jealous. Ben…Obi-Wan…her master could teach her all that she needed to know once they got off this station. Perhaps even Ahsoka could even teach her a few things, or at least tell her some more about her father?

Leia's train of thought came to a halt when she, Luke and Ahsoka ran into a room with the connecting bridge pulled in. Ahsoka grabbed Leia by the back of her tunic before the young girl could fall. The alien woman rolled her eyes. This was definitely her master's daughter.

Summoning up all her strength, Ahsoka used the Force to jump across the gorge. Leia couldn't believe what she had just seen. How had Ahsoka jumped that far? It was impossible. That's when Leia realised that Ahsoka had made the jump by using the Force.

"I'm sort of new to this whole Jedi thing. My Master has yet to actually teach me how to use the Force." stated Leia.

"Grab on to me. I'll get us across." assured Luke.

Grabbing hold of Luke, Leia felt the prince summon up all his strength to jump. Luke's jump was incredible, but it was not enough to reach the other side of the gorge. Luckily for the farm girl and the prince, they had a Jedi with them. Ahsoka was able to use the Force to catch the two before they fell to their deaths. The female Jedi lowered her student and Leia onto the platform with her. Both youths were panting, obviously still shaken from the near death experience.

"Thanks." panted Leia.

"No problem. Now let's get going." responded Ahsoka.

The rest of the way to the hanger was less eventful, which Leia was glad for. She had already reached her maximum daily limits for near death experiences. And she did not feel like going over that limit.

Ahsoka, Luke and Leia found Han and Chewbacca hiding near a doorway to the hanger. The smuggler and the Wookiee took notice of the prince, Jedi and farm girl.

"What kept you?" sarcastically asked Han.

"We ran into a bit of trouble." flatly responded Ahsoka.

"Is the ship all right?" asked Luke.

"Seems okay, if we can get to it. I hope the old man got the tractor beam down." muttered Han.

The Stormtroopers who had been guarding the _Falcon_ suddenly ran off. This was their chance. Leia smiled when she saw C-3PO and R2 come out of hiding. That's when Leia felt a strange sensation overcome her.

Turning her head, Leia saw why the Stormtroopers had run off without any warning. There was Ben, his blue lightsaber drawn; fighting against some strange man (Leia thought it was a man anyway) dressed in a mechanical black suit that covered every inch of his body, including his face. The man was wielding a red lightsaber. That's when Leia realised Ben had to be fighting Darth Vader, the one who had betrayed the Jedi Order and killed her father.

Leia watched in horror as Darth Vader struck down Ben. The former farm girl was shocked. Ben couldn't be dead. He just couldn't be.

Leia's shock began to turn into a boiling rage. She was going to kill Vader. She would avenge Anakin Skywalker, her father, and her Master, Ben/Obi-Wan Kenobi. Leia swore she would kill the Dark Lord if it was the last thing she ever did. But this was not the time or the place.

With one shot, Leia fired at the electric panel that operated the doors. The door closed before Darth Vader had the chance to come after them. Everyone rushed onto the ship.

Han rushed into the pilot's seat. The smuggler flipped knobs and switches as he got the _Falcon _started.

"I hope that old man got the tractor beam down, or this is going to be a short trip. Hit it!" ordered Han.

The _Falcon's_ engines revved up. Han got the _Falcon_ off of the Empire space station as fast as he could. The _Falcon_ pulled away from the Death Star, quickly trying to move out of firing range.

Everything was quiet onboard the _Millennium Falcon._ Leia was sitting down at a table, C-3PO and R2 across from her. Luke awkwardly turned his lightsaber, which he and his Master had gotten back from R2, in his hands. He knew what it was like to lose someone you cared about. Alderaan, Luke's hope planet, had been destroyed right in front of him, with his parents and everyone else he had known on the planet's surface. The prince put his cloak around Leia, who silently accepted the garment.

Ahsoka sighed, slowly shaking her head. First Skyguy, then the Order, her family, and now Obi-Wan. Why did loss seem to constantly follow those who had been close to Anakin? Rising from her seat, Ahsoka sat beside Leia. The young farm girl looked at her father's former apprentice, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"I know how you feel, Leia. Obi-Wan was one of my closest friends when I was a part of the Jedi Order. Losing him is almost as painful as when I lost my Master, your father, and my family." comforted Ahsoka.

"What happened to your family?" concernedly asked Leia.

The look in Ahsoka's blue eyes became that of great sadness. Leia suspected that something horrible must have happened to Ahsoka's family. She was about to offer her comfort to the older woman, when Han interrupted them.

"Come on guys. We're not out of this yet." said Han.

Leia and Han secured themselves to the seats of the _Falcon's_ gun systems. Ahsoka and Luke took up residence in the cockpit with Chewbacca. The Empire's ships came into view. Gripping the controls, Leia was ready for the fight of her life.

Shots were fired from both sides. Han and Leia tried their best to coordinate attacks on the TIE fighters, but they spent most of the time yelling at each other over the comm. link. After a half a dozen missed shots, the two silently concluded it would be best for them to work on their own. The plan worked. The last of the TIE fighters was down and the _Flacon_ made the jump to hyperspace.

Han leaned back in his chair once he and Leia made it back to the cockpit. The smuggler turned his gaze towards the prince and his bodyguard (he refused to think of them; and the farm girl for that matter, as Jedi), a half-smirk plastered upon his face.

"Not a bad bit of rescuing, huh? You know, sometimes I even amaze myself." gloated Han.

Luke couldn't believe the smuggler's ego. The Prince of Alderaan had been raised by his parents, and taught by his Jedi Master, to have a certain degree of humility. So seeing someone boast about their ego seems somewhat wrong to Luke.

Leia just saw it as another reason for Han…the smuggler to be annoying.

"The rescue wasn't that hard, Han. They practically let us go." joked Leia.

"They did let us go." quietly said Ahsoka.

All eyes turned to Ahsoka.

"What did you say, Ahsoka?" asked Leia.

"I said they did let us go. It's the only logical explanation for the ease of our escape. They're tracking us. I can garnet it." proclaimed Ahsoka.

"Not this ship, sister." declared Han.

Luke went to his Master's side, facing the smuggler.

"If my Master says the Empire is tracking us, then they are tracking us. We should at least be glad that they did not get the information within R2. Otherwise all hope could have been lost." exclaimed Luke.

"What's so important? What's he carrying?" asked Han.

"R2 is carrying the technical readouts of the Death Star, the Imperial station we were just in." explained Luke.

"Hopefully the Rebels will be able to find a weak pint in the Death Star's defenses. Even if we do find a weakness to the Death Star, the war will not end until the Emperor and Vader are defeated. This war is far from over." added Ahsoka.

"Well it is for me, kid. I ain't in this for your revolution, and I'm not in it for you, kid. I expect to be well paid. I'm in it for the money." coldly stated Han.

Luke's face hardened when he heard Han's reasons for helping them.

"If money is all you seek, then I can make shore you are fairly compensated." spoke Luke.

Luke got up from his chair, walking out of the cockpit. Ahsoka was about to follow after her Padawan when she was stopped by Leia.

"Tell Luke that I feel the same way about Han. At times I wonder if he really cares about anything…or anyone. Just tell him that I care." calmly spoke Leia.

"I'll make sure that he hears that Leia. You have my word." gently replied Ahsoka.

Ahsoka left the cockpit. Leia took up Luke's old spot in the co-pilot's seat, brown eyes staring angrily at Han.

"So, what do you think of them?" randomly asked Leia.

"Those two are crazy if they believe they can take on the Empire. Kids got a lot of spirit though. The chances of them defeating the Empire though are less than you and me getting together. But then again, what do you think? A girl like you with a guy like me—" sarcastically asked Han.

"Not even in your dreams, Flyboy." responded Leia.

Leia ignored the smirk that grew on Han's face as the _Flacon_ continued to fly towards the Rebel base.

**Comment if you like the story.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters.**

The _Millennium Falcon_ landed in the hanger of the rebel base located on the jungle moon of Yavin IV. Ahsoka and Luke led the way through the hanger, Leia and the droids following close behind them. Han and Chewbacca walked more slowly than the others, something that nearly drove Leia to draw her lightsaber and point it at the smuggler to get him to quicken his pace.

An elderly man with gray hair and dark skin approached the group as they stepped off the _Falcon_. Luke embraced the man, giving the impression that they knew each other quite well.

"You're safe. When we heard about Alderaan, we feared the worst." said the man.

"We have no time for sorrows, Commander." reminded Luke.

Luke broke his embrace with the elder man. Ahsoka went to the side of her Padawan, facing the man he had just embraced.

"My Padawan is correct, Commander. You must use the information within R2 to help plan the attack on the Death Star. It's our only hope." stated Ahsoka.

The group was brought to some sort of computing lab. R2 was hooked up to one of the computers without any protest. As the little droid stood with a large cable attached to his side, the plans from the Death Star began to download. With the Death Star plans downloading, Ahsoka turned her attention to Luke and Leia.

"You two better change if you are going to fight. Luke, can you show Leia where we keep the pilot uniforms?" asked Ahsoka.

"Yes, Master. Come on, Leia." replied Luke.

Luke showed Leia to where the pilot uniforms were kept. The Alderaanian prince grabbed one uniform for himself and handed another to Leia. The two found a place to change and did so quickly, putting on the bright orange jumpsuits as fast as they could.

Leia exited the change room. She saw Luke was already waiting for her. The young prince smiled at the former farm girl. Leia couldn't help but return that smile.

"We better get going. My Master said she wanted to speak with the both of us in her room before the mission debriefing commences." told Luke.

Luke secured his green lightsaber and shoto to his belt.

"I suggest that you do the same thing with your lightsaber. It will let others know that you are a Jedi, and therefore associated with me and Master Tano. It will help you move around more easily as well, especially if my Master or I are not with you." clarified Luke.

Luke did as Luke suggested. She secured her father's lightsaber (Leia still had a hard time thinking of it as hers) to her belt. The prince and the farm girl walked to the Jedi Master's room.

Ahsoka answered the door, quickly ushering Luke and Leia inside. The Togruta Jedi offered a seat to her Padawan and Leia. Both quickly sat down, not wanting to be seen as rude. Sitting on her bed, Ahsoka let out a deep sigh.

"What I'm about to tell you is hard for me to say. I wanted to tell you for a long time Luke, but your father, Senator Bail Organa, swore me to secrecy. I'm sorry from withholding the truth from you for so long." apologised Ahsoka.

"What secret did you hide from me, Master?" concernedly asked Luke.

"To understand what I'm about to tell you, you'll have to understand my past. You already know what happened to me, Luke, but Leia does not. So I will tell my story once again so she can understand the significance of my secret." began Ahsoka.

Ahsoka started her story before the rise of the Empire, just after she was expelled from the Jedi Order. Leia was surprised that Ahsoka had been expelled from the Order. She wanted to know why Ahsoka had been expelled from the Order, but kept her mouth closed. Ahsoka seemed to be having a hard time remembering what had happened to her so long ago, and Leia did not want to cause more pain to the Togruta unintentionally by asking unnecessary questions.

"I spent a few months traveling from planet to planet, before I was reunited with an old friend of mine. His name was Lux Bonteri. Lux took me back to his home world and helped me get a new identity. I became Amara Tan, and got a job working as a bodyguard for Lux. It wasn't that long after I settled into my new life that the Empire rose to power. I heard about the Jedi Purges and knew I had to go back into hiding. Lux came with me. He didn't want me to be on my own, and I was grateful to have Lux at my side. I don't know what I would have done if he hadn't been there." explained Ahsoka.

Ahsoka took a deep breath. She massaged her temple with one hand, all the memories of past years flooding back at her all at once. When Ahsoka had regained control of herself, she continued with her story.

"About two or three years after the Empire rose, Lux and I got married. We had a daughter, Mina Bonteri. We named her after Lux's mother. For three years our life was good, but that changed when the Empire finally caught up to us. Some Imperial soldiers discovered our home. They were out hunting Force-sensitives, but they weren't after me. The Imperial soldiers came to our home to take my daughter, by any means necessary. Lux wouldn't hear of it. He ordered me to stay hidden. He knew what the Empire would do if they discovered I had been a Jedi." continued Ahsoka.

Tears were streaking down Ahsoka's face, but she still continued to tell her story.

"Those Imperial soldiers had Lux pinned down. Seeing my husband in that position, made something in me snap. I rushed back into the house and grabbed my lightsaber and shoto. I didn't care who saw me. All I wanted to do was keep my family safe. But once the Imperials saw my 'sabers, they realised they had no reason to keep Lux or Mina alive. I was a Jedi, more valuable than a former Senator or an untrained Force-sensitive child. They killed Lux right then, using my daughter as a bargaining chip to keep me from attacking them. It worked, I didn't attack them. Sadly, Mina didn't understand what was going on." continued on Ahsoka.

The tears were now flowing from Ahsoka's eyes. She tried to hold back a sob, her voice becoming almost inaudible.

"I had taught Mina enough about the Force to manipulate small objects and hide her Force signature. Lux and I knew she was Force-sensitive and didn't want the Empire coming after her, like they had with the Jedi. Mina just saw what the Imperials did to her father, and attacked them. They killed her without even flinching. I lost it then. I killed every last one of those Imperial scum, and left the planet before any reinforcements could come." sobbingly said Ahsoka.

Taking another deep breath, Ahsoka dried her tears. The Togruta woman made sure she was calm before continuing to speak.

"I traveled after that, becoming a smuggler and taking shots at the Empire whenever I could. Then, three years ago, I came to Alderaan. Senator Bail Organa had sent me a message, asking for me to meet with him. I still don't know how Bail knew I was alive, but I felt compelled to respond to his message. So I went to Alderaan and that's when I met Luke for the first time." exclaimed Ahsoka.

Luke remembered the day he had met Ahsoka well. He had only been sixteen at the time, and his Force powers had started to manifest. They had been active for at least the past two or three years, but it was not until a few months after his sixteenth birthday that Luke's Force abilities truly showed themselves.

"I remember our first meeting, Master. Father had been looking for someone who could teach me to control my Force abilities. We never knew why my ability started manifesting as it did, but my father knew it would be dangerous for the Emperor and Darth Vader to discover that I was Force-sensitive. That's why he asked of you to become my master." recalled Luke.

"That is correct, Luke, but I didn't agree to become your master at first. I still felt betrayed by the Jedi and wanted nothing to do with them. It wasn't until Bail revealed who your father was that I actually considered taking you on as my Padawan." told Ahsoka.

Luke was shocked. He knew that he was adopted, but never once suspected that his Master knew his birth parents. Leia was just as surprised as Luke, if not a bit more curious as to how her father's former apprentice knew the prince's birth parents.

"How did you know Luke's birth parents? And what does this have to do with me?" wondered Leia.

"I am getting there, Leia. Before Bail told me who Luke's father was, he informed me of what happened to Anakin Skywalker. Bail didn't say much, but I was able to make out what most likely happened to my Master. Vader turned against the Jedi and killed all the younglings in the Temple. The Emperor then initiated Order 66, a command that would make all the clones turn against and kill the Jedi. My Master and Obi-Wan Kenobi followed Vader to Mustafar, a small volcanic planet located in the Outer Rim. Bail didn't tell me what happened after that. I believe that my Master was killed by Vader, and Obi-Wan was able to disarm the traitor. Somehow Vader survived, just barely. That's why he wears that suit. After that, Bail revealed to me the truth about my Master's children." explained Ahsoka.

Luke and Leia both caught Ahsoka's use of the word _children._

"Padme Amidala, my Master's wife, died in childbirth. Before she died, she gave birth to a set of healthy twins, a boy and a girl. The girl was sent to Tatooine, while Bail adopted the boy." confessed Ahsoka.

Luke and Leia stared at each other, then at Ahsoka. They couldn't believe what Ahsoka had just told them. They were siblings! Twins! Neither was able to wrap their mind around the idea, but somehow they knew Ahsoka was telling them the truth.

"If Luke and I are really twins, then why were we separated?" questioned Leia.

"I don't know all the facts, but Bail told me that you two had to be separated for your own protection. You both need to understand the circumstances that followed your birth. Anakin Skywalker, the strongest Jedi the Order had seen within generations, had been killed. Padme died in childbirth. The Republic and the Jedi Order had risen. The Emperor had taken control of the entire galaxy. He would have most likely liked to use the children of Anakin Skywalker to spread further destruction throughout the known systems." exclaimed Ahsoka.

Ahsoka felt herself on the verge of tears again. Taking a few deep breathes, Ahsoka once again found her center.

"I was devastated by the loss of my Master, more so than when I left the Jedi. Training you Luke was almost like having part of him with me again. And Leia, I think I should do the same for you. Neither Obi-Wan nor your father would have wanted you to remain unfinished. What do you say, Leia? Will you have me as your master?" hopefully asked Ahsoka.

Ahsoka knew it was against the Jedi Code for one to train two apprentices at once, but that did not matter at the moment. The Jedi were dead and so was their code. A New Order with a New Code would have to be erected to take its place. And Ahsoka believed her part to play in that was by training her Master's daughter just as she had been doing for his son. She only hoped that Leia accepted her as her Master, and that Luke could forgive her for keeping such a secret from him.

"I know that my father and Ben would have wanted me to complete my training. I'll become your Padawan, Ahsoka. I mean, Master Tano." accepted Leia.

Ahsoka smiled at her new apprentice then turned to first Padawan. Luke gave a warm smile to his Master, the grin on his face ever so much making him look like the father he had never met.

"Luke, can you forgive me for keeping this secret from you?" hopefully asked Ahsoka.

"I know you were only following my father's wishes, and doing what you thought was best. You only wanted to keep me safe, even if it mean you had to keep some things from me. What you did was brave. And for that, I forgive you, Master." spoke Luke.

"Thank you both. Now we should get going. That meeting will be starting any minute. And I for one don't feel like being stuck on cafeteria duty for being late." lightly joked Ahsoka.

Luke and Leia laughed at Ahsoka's small joke. The newly found brother and sister followed their Master out of the room, and into a world of new possibilities.

**I apologise for the extremely late update. My computer hasn't been working lately and all my files got deleted. I have to rewrite everything from scratch. Anyways, I'll try to be faster with updates in the future. Comment if you like the story.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters.**

Luke and Leia sat amongst the other young pilots in the debriefing room. An old man with gray hair and a beard, dressed in a tan military uniform of the Rebel Alliance, stood at the front of the room. Luke had told Leia that the man was General Jan Dodonna, the leader of the rebellion on Yavin.

A virtual screen came alive, showing to all the blueprints to the Death Star. General Dodonna stood before the screen, explaining the plan to take down the Death Star.

"The battle station is heavily shielded…and carries a firepower greater than half the starfleet. Its defences are designed around a direct large-scale assault. A small, one-man fighter should be able to penetrate the outer defense." explained General Dodonna.

"Pardon me, sir, but what good are snub fighters against that?" asked a pilot.

"Well the Empire doesn't consider a small, one-man fighter to be any threat or they'd have a tighter defense." responded General Dodonna.

The image of the Death Star enlarged until it showed the massive spaceship's only weak spot.

"An analysis of the plans provided by Prince Luke and General Tano has demonstrated a weakness in the battle station. The approach will not be easy. You're required to maneuver right down this trench and skim the surface to this point. The target area is only two meters wide. It's a small thermal exhaust port right bellow the main port." continued explaining General Dodonna.

Leia was shocked by how small the target was. A few of the other pilots were also astonished, but none said a word about the impossibility of the maneuver.

"The shaft leads directly to the reactor system. A precise hit will start a chain reaction which should destroy the station. Only a precise hit will set up a chain reaction. The shaft is ray-shielded, so you'll have to use proton torpedoes." stated General Dodonna.

The General continued on with his speech. A young pilot who was sitting beside Leia seemed to believe the maneuver that the General was talking about to be impossible.

"That's impossible, even for a computer." quietly exclaimed a pilot.

"No, it's not. I used to bull's eye womp rats in my T-16 back home. They're not much bigger than two meters." quietly responded Leia.

The pilot looked over Leia, almost as though to check if she was lying. Leia rolled her eyes. She was used to this treatment all the time back on Tatooine. A lot of people found it hard to believe that a 'fragile' girl like Leia was capable of doing anything that involved physical labor. It was a good thing Leia had learned to let such comments and looks slide off her, or else she was sure that Luke and Ahsoka would have had to take her lightsaber from her.

"Then man your ships, and may the Force be with you." concluded General Dodonna.

Everyone was dismissed from the room. Luke had Leia stay behind for a few moments to talk to her privately. The Alderaanian prince and Tatooine farm girl avoided eye contact with each other as they spoke.

"How are you taking everything?" asked Luke.

"I'm pretty sure we can take down the Death Star." replied Leia.

"That is not what I mean." said Luke.

"I know. Everything just keeps happening so fast. One moment I'm just an average farm girl and the next I'm a Jedi fighting in a rebellion against the Empire that is responsible for the death of my father, master and everyone else I cared about. And on top of that I find out I have a twin brother and become the apprentice of my Jedi father's old Padawan. So pretty much a normal day for me." sarcastically said Leia.

Luke put a hand on Leia's shoulder, finally able to look her in the eye.

"I am just as confused as you are Leia. In just one day I lost my home world, my parents were killed, and I watched my Master be tortured by the Dark Lord himself. Then to discover that I have a twin sister, and that my Master knew about it all these years, it was almost too much for me to handle. But we have no time to be worrying about ourselves. There is still a war to be won." exclaimed Luke.

"You're right. Once this whole thing is over, I'd really like to get to know you better, Luke. I'd really like to know some more about my brother." confessed Leia.

"As would I about you, my sister." replied Luke.

The Skywalker twins shared a silent moment of understanding before parting ways. Luke went with Ahsoka to prepare for the attack on the Death Star. Leia meanwhile went to the hangar to see to it that her ship would be ready in time for takeoff.

Han and Chewbacca were loading the reward Prince Luke Organa had given them onto the _Falcon_. A frown tugged at the corners of Leia's lips when she realised the smuggler was actually leaving. How could Han leave at a time like this? The rebels were going to attack the Death Star. Couldn't they see that they needed his help? It just went to prove Leia's initial thoughts on the smuggler. Han really was nothing more than a selfish, self-centred, money grabbing, frigid excuse of a nerfherder.

"So, you get your reward and your just leaving, then?" flatly asked Leia.

"That's right, princess. I've got some old debts I've got to pay off with this stuff. Even if I didn't, you don't think I'd be fool enough to stick around here, do ya?" questioned Han.

Han put down the crate he had been carrying.

"Why don't you come with us? You're pretty good in a fight. We could use ya." offered Han.

"Sorry Flyboy, but I've made a promise to someone that I'd stick around after the battle. I also promised Master Tano that I would be her Padawan. I gave my word, Han, and I plan on keeping it." stated Leia.

Leia began to walk away, trying her best to keep the tears forming in her eyes from falling. She heard Han call out to her, and stopped. Leia turned around and faced the smuggler for what she knew would be the last time.

"Hey, Leia. May the Force be with you." said Han.

"And with you, Han." replied Leia.

Leia walked over to the ship she was going to pilot. Luke and Ahsoka were standing by the ship, apparently having waited for the former farm girl for a long time. Luke smiled at his new found twin sister, but grew worried when Leia did not return the smile.

"What's wrong, Leia?" concernedly asked Luke.

"It's Han. He's leaving. I thought he changed his mind. I guess I was wrong." sighed Leia.

Ahsoka gazed at her newest Padawan. The Togruta Jedi suspected there was something more to Leia's reaction to Han leaving. The daughter of Anakin almost seemed sad when she mentioned that the smuggler was leaving, not enraged as Ahsoka assumed she would have been.

"One of the first things a Jedi has to learn, Leia, is that we all follow our own path. None can chose it for us. Each decision we make affects all those around us. And instances that seem bad at the moment will often have happened for a pacific reason. We simply have to trust in the Force and have faith that it will guide us." explained Ahsoka.

Leia simply nodded, not saying a word. Ahsoka sighed. The Togruta Jedi knew someday her newest Padawan would understand the ways of the Force, even if most of its mysteries remained a secret. Leia would just have to have faith that everything would happened as it was destined to occur, just as Ahsoka had long ago.

Ahsoka knew that if she had not been expelled from the Jedi Order then she most likely would not have survived the Purges. If she had not survived the Purges, then she would not have been able to train Luke and Leia. And if she was not there to train the Skywalker twins then who would?

A voice over the loudspeaker told for all the pilots to get in their ships. Ahsoka looked at her Padawans. Luke and Leia looked at their Master, pushing all other thoughts to the side for the moment.

"You two better get strapped in. The ships will be launching soon." told Ahsoka.

Leia began to board her ship. Luke lingered by Leia for a few more moments, wanting to have one last farewell with his sister before boarding his own ship.

R2 was slowly lowered into Leia's ship. The workers who were lowering R2 into the ship noticed how old a beat up the little droid was.

"This Rs unit of yours is pretty old. Sure you don't want a new one?" asked the worker.

"Not on your life. That little droid and I have been through a lot together." stated Leia.

Luke laughed from the ground. The prince looked up at the worker whose face was still slightly stunned from the glare Leia gave him.

"Better hope General Tano did not hear you say that. She and R2 went through a lot in the Clone Wars. She's as protective of R2 as she is towards me." lightheartedly said Luke.

The worker froze for a few moments. He quickly got over it however, going back to his job of loading R2 onto the ship. Luke had a feeling that once the droid was safely in place, the worker would run for the hills.

C-3PO, who had been hanging back until that moment, finally stepped forward.

"Hang on tight, R2. You've got to come back." said C-3PO.

R2 beeped at the golden protocol droids.

"You wouldn't want my life to become boring, would you?" commented C-3PO.

Pilots all over the hangar were strapping themselves to their ships. Helmets were slipped on as the last few tests on each of the pilots' ships were made. With the last few tests completed, all the ships took off.

Ahsoka walked through the control room, C-3PO not far from the Togruta Jedi's side. Ahsoka wished that should could have helped Luke and Leia, but the Togruta knew she was of more use to everyone commanding things from within the base. Besides, Luke and Leia were both Skywalkers. It would take more than a world destroying space station like the Death Star to stop a Skywalker. Anakin would let nothing stop him, and Ahsoka knew both her Master's son and daughter were the same.

"_Standby alert. Death Star approaching. Estimate time to firing rage, fifteen minutes." _ announced a voice over the loudspeaker.

Ahsoka's thought turned towards Luke and Leia for a split second. The Togruta woman prayed to the Force that her Padawans would come out of this battle alive, unlike their father son long ago. Regaining herself, Ahsoka put all her attention on commanding the battle from the base.

In the vacuum of space, the rebel fleets grew closer and closer towards the Death Star. The pilots each sounded off their designation within their squadron.

"Red Four standing by." said Luke.

"Red Five standing by." reported Leia.

The squadrons dove into battle. The leaders of the Red and Gold squadrons were the first to instigate the attack. The other pilots followed the plan, remaining aware of their surrounding at all times.

Lasers fired from the Death Star. Ships scattered to try and avoid the shots. Most were unharmed, for the moment at least, but not all got away unscathed. Leia's ship was grazed by one of the enemy's laser blasts. The Tatooine farm girl reacted quickly to keep her ship from spinning out of control.

"_Leia, are you alright?"_ worried Luke.

"I'm fine, Luke. They just grazed me. I'm going to take the shot, Luke. Cover me." responded Leia.

"_Sure thing, Leia."_ replied Luke.

Shots continued to be fired from both sides. The rebels grew closer and closer to their target every moment. At the same time the Death Star grew closer and closer within range of destroying the Rebel base. If the Death Star got within range of the base, no amount of knowledge on the enemy's weapon's weak point would turn the tide towards the rebels. Everything would be over with. There would be no escaping the Empire then.

TIE fighters descended upon the rebel pilots. The rebel squadrons and TIE fighters met in battle. Ships from both sides were shot down, more so from that of the rebels. Things were starting not to look good. The rebels had to fine that weak point soon, before there were no pilots left to fire on it.

Leia almost sighed in relief when the remaining rebel pilots found the trench from the blueprints. It wouldn't be long now before they came to the exhaust vent. After that it was only a matter of taking the shot and getting out of range before the entire Death Star blew.

The battle suddenly became a blur to Leia. All around her more and more rebel ships were shot down. Three new TIE fighters had taken up the pursuit of the remaining rebel ships. The TIE fighters were slowly picking off the rebel ships.

Without warning, Leia found the comm. link had gone dead. There were no incoming or outgoing transmissions. Leia was completely cut off from the other ships.

"_Leia, can you hear me?" _asked Luke.

"Luke! How are you contacting me? My comm. link's dead?" questioned Leia.

"_Master Tano once told me Jedi could speak with those they shared a strong bond with telepathically. I think that is what's happening to us, Leia. Try thinking what you want to say."_ suggested Luke.

"_I'll do it if it's the only option I have. I'm cut off from everyone else, Luke. I'll need you to be my eyes." _sent out Leia.

Luke warned Leia of any approaching TIE fighters that grew too close to her. Leia did the best to try and do the same for her brother. She was still relatively new to using the Force. But with Luke helping guide her, Leia was sure she could complete the mission. It was a good thing too, because the target just came in to range.

**I'm sorry if the battle scene seems a bit rushed. I'm not very good at writing them. Comment if you like the story and I'm sorry for the late update.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters.**

"_Luke, I see the target."_ sent out Leia.

"_Take the shot, Leia. I'll cover you."_ sent back Luke.

Leia switched off her targeting computer. If any back at the base were wondering why Leia had turn off the targeting computer, she could not hear them. The comm. link to Leia's ship was down. She had only been able to speak with Luke telepathically through some kind of Jedi Force-bond that she did not fully understand.

Luke was doing his best to hold off the TIE fighters, but the Alderaanian prince was far outnumbers. Suddenly, out of nowhere a shot came and destroyed one of the TIE fighters that was about to shoot Luke down. The prince couldn't believe his eyes. It was the _Millennium Falcon_! Han had come back, and not a moment too soon.

"_Luke, what happened?" _wondered Leia.

"_Leia, its Han. He came back." _told Luke.

Leia couldn't believe it. Han had come back! He really came back.

The glimpse of laser fire brought Leia back to reality. Leia still had a mission to complete. She could reminisce about Han's return back at the base. Right now Leia had to remain focused on hitting that target.

Leia's mind drifted back to training with her father's lightsaber on the _Falcon._ Leia remembered what Ben had told her about the Force and the deception of the eyes. Closing her eyes, Leia put her trust in the Force to guide her to the target. Locking onto the target, Leia fired. The shot fired on dead center.

Moving quickly, Leia, Luke and Han moved their ships out of range before the Death Star blew. Not a few moments after they started re-entering Yavin's atmosphere, the Death Star exploded. They did not notice however the single remaining TIE fighter that slipped away into the darkness of open space.

The two rebel ships and the _Falcon_ landed in the hangar. People cheered and applauded as the three pilots exited their ships. The only one who did not seem to be celebrating was Ahsoka.

Luke and Leia froze when Ahsoka walked up to them, her face more hard and serious than either twin had ever seen before. Ahsoka glared at her two Padawans, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What happened to you two up there? Neither of you were responding to the commands the base was sending you. We also picked up readings that Leia turned off her targeting computer. So can either one of you tell me what happened up there?" demandingly asked Ahsoka.

"I'm sorry, Master. Leia's comm. link went down and I reached out to her telepathically. I shut off my comm. link to the base so I could concentrate more on helping Leia. I am truly sorry, Master." apologised Luke.

"I turned off my targeting computer so I could make the shot using the Force. Ben…Master Kenobi…told me that the eyes could easily deceive a person. He told me that the only true way to see was by using the Force. And that is what I did." explained Leia.

"What you two did was one of the most risky, unauthorised, and dangerous maneuvers I have ever seen. It is just like something that Anakin would do. You're father was never one for proper protocol, and it seen neither are you two. I'm proud of what you two have done, but pull another stunt like that and you'll be wishing you had faced the Emperor. Understood." exclaimed Ahsoka.

"Yes, Master." said Luke and Leia as one.

Han raced towards the Skywalker twins. The smuggler had been hanging back until the Togruta was done lecturing the two young humans. Leia flung her arms around Han when she saw the smuggler racing towards them.

"I knew you'd come back." said Leia.

"I wasn't going to let you take all the credit and get all the reward." joked Han.

Leia playfully jabbed the smuggler in the arm. Even if Han hadn't really changed that much, he had come back. That was all that really mattered.

The joy for the small ground was short lived however. R2 was lowered off of Leia's ship. The poor little droid was in bad shape, suffering from what seemed to be numerous blast shots. Leia instantly felt guilty. Her comm. link had been down. She had been unable to speak to R2. She had been so caught up in the battle that she had completely forgotten about the little droid.

"Oh, my. R2, can you hear me? Say something. You can repair him, can't you?" desperately asked C-3PO.

"Don't worry 3PO. We'll fix R2." assured Ahsoka.

"You must repair him. Madam, if any of my circuits or gears will help, I'll gladly donate them." offered C-3PO.

"That won't be necessary, C-3PO. I'll make sure that R2 gets the best treatment the Rebel Alliance has." reassured Ahsoka.

With that, Ahsoka left the hangar. Luke, Leia and Han went a different way that the Togruta. Chewbacca stayed in the _Falcon_. C-3PO went with R2 to make sure the little droid was repaired properly.

In the hall, Leia confronted Han. The smuggler looked down at the former farm girl, a look of determination Ahsoka would have recognised as almost identical to Padme's on Leia's face.

"So why did you really come back, Han? And don't say you only came back for the credit or reward. Because I know that's not true." questioned Leia.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Princess. I've already told you that all I care about is the money." stated Han.

"Whatever you say, Flyboy. Just know that I'm starting to see through that façade of yours. There's a lot more to you than you want to let on, Han Solo. And just between us, I happen to like what I see, even if you are still a nerfherder." declared Leia.

Leia gave Han a quick peck on the cheek, leaving a baffled Luke and stunned Han behind her.

Roughly a week after the Death Star was destroyed; Leia and Han were being presented with medals. The two of them were being honoured for their help in destroying the Death Star. Luke stood before the two who were being honoured, dressed in dark blue version of the clothing Leia had first seen the young prince in. Ahsoka stood beside Luke, dressed in the robes and cloak of a Jedi Knight, her lightsaber and shoto safely secured to her belt.

Leia couldn't help but take in everything around her. C-3PO and R2, who had been repaired a few days ago, were not far off in the distance. Chewbacca was not too far behind her and Han. Speaking of Han, Leia turned her gaze towards the smuggler without even realising it.

The smuggler was dressed in his normal clothing, only Leia could tell that they had been recently cleaned and pressed. Han's clothing was rather simply compared to the white gown Leia currently wore. Ahsoka had provided her with the gown, as well as helping Leia go her hair into two large buns at the sides of her head. Leia carried her father's lightsaber, the weapon handing from a white sash tied around her waist.

Luke presented Han and Leia each with a medal. The smuggler and farm girl lowered their heads and the prince presented them with their medals.

"For your bravery and unwavering courage, the Rebel Alliance thanks you. Our victory this day is because of you, but the war is far from over. The Death Star has been destroyed, but the Empire's grasp on the galaxy is still strong. But with the support and courage from people like you we shall be able to defeat the Empire and return peace to the galaxy." announced Luke.

The entire crowd cheered. Han and Leia turned to the cheering crowd, standing as beacons of hope for a brighter future.

Leia sighed, taking in everything around her. Not so long ago she was an ordinary farm girl on Tatooine, now she was a Jedi Padawan and an honoured rebel hero. She had lost her aunt and uncle, but gained a brother, new friends and maybe something more with Han. Leia had found the life of adventure she had always be looking for. And with her friends beside her, Leia swore to defeat Vader and return peace to the galaxy, just like her father before her.

**So this story is now complete. I'll try to have the sequel up as soon as possible. Comment if you like the story and feel free to leave ideas about what you think should happen in the sequel.**


End file.
